Sacrificio de amor
by DannyUleySnape
Summary: Severus Snape, detective de la Unidad Anti-Secuestros. Un hombre solitario que tiene muchos fantasmas sobre su espalda. ¿Cómo reaccionara, cuando comience a soñar con una mujer que dice ser su Ángel Protector?. Es una historia sin magia, sin embargo no deja de ser un poco sobrenatural.
1. Chapter 1

**Severus Snape, detective de la Unidad Anti-Secuestros. Un hombre solitario que tiene muchos fantasmas sobre su espalda. ¿Cómo reaccionara, cuando comience a soñar con una mujer que dice ser su Ángel Protector?. Es una historia sin magia, sin embargo no deja de ser un poco sobrenatural.**

 **Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo los uso para crear esta loca historia.**

 **Este es mi primer Universo alterno asi que espero les guste. Como todas mis historias tienen un poco de drama, aunque esta sera un poco ligera.**

 **La historia contara con 10 capitulos y actualizare cada semana, espero que no les moleste la espera, hare todo lo que pueda por apresurarme. Gracias de antemano. Saludos**

 **¡He regresado!. Con los Sevmiones, estas historias son mi motor de vida ya que amo a la pareja, este capitulo esta creo extraño, espero no les aburra. Disfruten y si desean comentar lo acepto.**

 **Este capitulo esta dedicado a Alan Rickman y a su cumplaños numero 70, el cual seria mañana, siempre estará en mi corazón y se que en el de sus seguidoras también, un lumus para el.**

 **Capitulo 1: "Vida"**

En unas instalaciones del escuadrón anti-secuestros, se encontraba un mundo lleno de personajes, hombres y mujeres, con personalidades dientes, quienes día a día, arriesgaban sus vidas, para defender a aquellos que lo necesitaban. Cada quien cuenta su historia.

Como por el ejemplo el jefe del mismo, un hombre serio, retraído e indiferente a todo lo que le rodeaba, se encontraba en esos momentos, merodeando dentro de su lugar de trabajo.

Raras veces abandonaba la oficina, pues siempre había un inocente al cual rescatar o un seguimiento de un caso que realizar, eso decía el cuándo el que se atreviera le preguntara sus motivos para no abandonar la sede del escuadrón.

Pocas personas en realidad se acercaban a el, solamente para darle un reporte o el dar órdenes, en realidad no convivía ni con su equipo ni con nadie.

El tenia una armadura de hierro, dentro de la oficina. Cosa que se acrecentaba cuando estaban en campo, nadie comprendía cómo ni ver a personas, baleadas o niños en manos de los malos, lo podrían quebrar, pues aun los mas experimentados, sentían algo en su estomago, cuando estaba frente a esas escenas. Sin embargo el no.

Para todo aquel que lo conociera, Severus Snape, era un total misterio.

El hombre en cuestión, caminaba por los pasillos de la sede de su escuadrón, iba con un andar serio e indiferente a todo aquel que lo rodeara, camino directamente al baño para mojar su rostro y despabilarse, pues como siempre había dormido en el sillón de su oficina.

Cuando termino de componerse, aunque fuera un poco, camino a la pequeña cocina y tomo una tasa grande de café, no le puso ni azúcar o crema, ya que a esa hora de la mañana con ese cansancio que tenia, algo dulce no le apetecía.

Siendo objetos de las miradas de los presentes, el hombre caminaba sin siquiera voltear a ver a los hombres a su alrededor, todos murmuran cosas, al respecto de su comportamiento, como el hecho de que no se iba, que no se quebraba, parecía no tener corazón, sentando acostumbrado a ese tipo de cotilleo, caminaba sin prestar atención.

Lamentablemente para sus colegas el tenia poco temperamento, además de que disfrutaba gratamente de hacerlos temblar con una mirada, asi que para diversión propia, los observo severamente, cuando se percataron de que habían sido descubiertos, se giraron de inmediato a realizar sus labores.

Sonriendo internamente, entro a su oficina para comenzar otro dia lleno seguramente de trabajo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El condecorado detective, que con sus investigaciones, detenciones y operativos, había alcanzado el nivel de jefe de su escuadrón, citado alguna vez en la casa blanca, para recibir nombramiento del presidente de los Estados Unidos, tenia grandes fantasmas colgando de su cuerpo.

Muchos cuando lo veían, tenían dos opiniones, la primera era temor, pues su aspecto era de un hombre malhumorado, eso era para quienes no lo conocían.

Para lo que sabían, quien era, su impresión era de admiración, pues el hombre mas de una vez, había arriesgado su vida. Abogado de carrera, ingreso a las fuerzas del FBI, en la unidad antisecuestros, siendo eficiente desde el dia uno.

Aunque como todos había cometido errores ligados por la emoción, la adrenalina y con lo que cada uno de la fuerza luchaba dia a dia, el simpatizar con el caso. Aunque nadie lo creyera el detective Snape, tenia sentimientos, aunque claramente había aprendido a esconderlos.

Tomo de su escritorio, una libreta de cuero café, era pequeña, del tamaño de bolsillo, en la cual solo habían fotos, cada vez que la abría una parte de el, se emocionaba, pues sabia que esos eran buenos recuerdos, a pesar de la porquería que veía diariamente, siempre tenia un momento, para pensar que afuera, estaban personas, quienes realmente habia ayudado.

Junto a esa libreta se encontraba otra de cuero negro, esa por el contrario a la primera, tenia malos recuerdos, eran los momentos que a pesar de no ser los mejores, siempre tenia presente, ya que era una forma para el de mantenerse fuerte y firme para realizar su trabajo.

Las fotos que contenía, simbolizaban en algunos casos, errores y otros solo cosas del destino, hojeaba las paginas, recordando cada rostro, cada nombre, hasta que al final llego a las dos últimas.

Apretó su puño, esas eran las peores, la que por nada del mundo se podía sacar de la cabeza, pues esos dos rostros representaban, al símbolo de su mayor error como detective, por esas dos personas, estuvo a punto de renunciar, sin embargo reconsidero esa opción y al final decidió hacer lo que siempre hacia.

No mostrar emociones y ser firmes en sus labores, para de esa forma no volver a vivir lo de hace, 10 años.

El hombre guardo sus libretas, en un cajón a su derecha, masajeo sus sienes dispuesto a borrar esos recuerdos, odiaba tener esos pensamientos, sin embargo eran un mal necesario, pues era su forma de saber lo que debía hacer, para no volver a cometer errores.

Tomo un expediente de la fila interminable que tenia frente a el, leyó todo como siempre, de pies a cabeza, sin comprender como no podia atraparlos, ese en especifico era un caso especial, pues tenia un año abierto, además por su naturaleza le recordaba a _ellos,_ su mayor cruz en toda su carrera.

El detective se la pasaba dias revisando todas la posibilidades sin encontrar una solución, saco el aire contenido en sus pulmones y soltó los documentos con algo de enojo, pero mas que otra cosa frustración.

Bebio de un trago el café, sabiendo que pronto necesitaría más. Continúo con su escaneo de caso abiertos, sin saber de cual les darían pistas mas rápido, ya que en todos tenían a agentes.

El solo quería acción en el campo, ya que estaba harto de estar encerrado, solamente que a diferencia de su casa, en la oficina al menos podría trabajar

El sonido de la puerta logro sacarlo de sus pensamientos, sin dar su permiso para que entraran esta se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre, de cabello canoso con barba, cosa rara en su lugar de trabajo. El hombre ni se molesto en subir la mirada pues sabia que solo una persona, entraba a su oficina sin antes recibir permiso.

\- Severus,- dijo el hombre en forma de saludo aunque en ese momento sonaba molesto, el hombre de cabellos negros, hizo una mueca de burla al instante de escuchar su nombre, pues sabia que solo cuando estaba molesto lo llamaba de esa forma, ademas que era perfectamente consiciente del porque su supervisor estaba visitándolo.

\- Albus,- saludo con ese tono seco, que lo caracterizaba.

\- ¿Se puede como te fue en la sesión?,- Severus levanto una ceja, ante la pregunta, recargo su peso en la silla, mientras colocaba sus manos osbre su pecho, observando con la nueva postura al hombre de cabellos canosos.

\- No nos hagamos tontos, se porque estas aquí,- afirmo mientras señalaba una solla para que se sentara.

\- Hijo,- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y suspiraba cansado, por alguna razón el siempre jovial Albus Dumbledore sentía que envejecía 10 años cada vez que hablaba con Severus y para su edad ya era decir mucho,- ¿Por qué faltas?,- cuestiono conociendo de ante mano la respuesta.

\- No hay nada que le pueda decir a un niño, que haga que me ayude,- sentencio.

\- Remus no es un niño,- suspiro el hombre,- tiene tu edad, ademas es el Psicologo de la unidad,- sentencio el hombre, aunque de ninguna manera Severus estaba de acuerdo con la apreciación de su superior.

\- Para mi es un mocoso que quiere enterarse de los chismes de la oficina,- se burlo el jefe de la unidad.

\- Sabes que es obligatorio una evaluación Psicológica y debes hacerlo con Remus,- el jefe de unidad solo levanto una ceja,- debes ir o te suspenderé,- esa afirmación pareció ser un chiste, ya que Severus rio.

\- ¿Y quien resolverá los casos, Potter o Black?,- dijo sabiendo la respues, sabia que con eso su batalla estaba ganada.

\- Sabes que eres necesario y sobrepasas los limites hijo,- afirmo Albus,- solo prométeme que iras, sabes como son cuando no cumples sus normas,- el hombre sabia que debia, pero no deseaba hablar con un Psicologo que conocia desde el colegio, sin embargo debia hacerlo.

\- Lo hare,- sentencio. La jovial mirada de Albus renació en sus ojos, sonriendo se levanto de su silla.

\- Y por favor, sal mas de esta oficina,- comento mientras sonreía, el solo negó con la cabeza.

\- Hay mucho casos, fue y siempre era su respuesta. En ese instante como llamada de alerta, uno de los detectives entro a la oficina y dijo.

\- Alerta,- dijo y como si tuviera un resorte, Severus se levanto, tomo su arma y camino a grandes zancadas hacia donde estaba Albus, cuando paso a su lado dijo.

\- Trabajo,- momentos después aun con su expresión sin mostrar emociones, camino hacia donde toda a unidad salía, ya con sus armas colocadas en su lugar y poniéndose sus chalecos antibalas.

Cuando llego hasta la camioneta donde lo esperaba su unidad, les hizo una señal para que subiera, el por su parte cuando estuvo dentro se coloco su chaleco, aunque lo odiara ya había tenido problemas en esa pasado por dejarlo. Se giro para observar y ver con quienes iba. Todos se veían distraídos o mejor dicho estaban tensos por el lugar a donde iban, en cada operación los nervios siempre estaban presentes.

\- Informen,- dijo a nadie en particular, solo esperaba que no se paralizaran por el tono de voz que uso. Un hombre tomo la palabra, era uno de los veteranos y sin duda, el no le temia como todos.

\- Intento de secuestro a una menor de edad, en un restaurante, cerca de la zona escolar,- dijo sin mostrar sentimientos como siempre.

\- Status,- pregunto fríamente, temiendo interiormente la respuesta.

\- Rehenes,- respondió.

\- Alastor,- llamo al detective que dio el informe, este levanto su rostro desfigurado,- lideraras al segundo grupo,- Longbottom,- dijo observando a una pareja, un matrimonio muy audaz,- iran conmigo al frente, Potter y Black iran con Alastor,- ordeno. Eran un equipo pequeño como todas las unidades, sin embargo eran muy eficientes.

Al haber asignado la forma en la cual entrarían en accion de ser necesario, el detective se sintió en ese momento dispuesto a poner su mente en blanco, ya que ese era su ritual antes de entrar en una operación de ese tipo.

Todos los detectives tenían su propio ritual, en los momentos antes de pner su vida en riesgo en un enfrentamiento, pues si bien es cierto que no siempre terminaban en fuego cruzado, es cierto que la mayoría de las veces ese era el resultado.

Algunos rituales eran silenciosos como el suyo o el de Alastor, que solamente veían a lo que parecía la nada, mientras que en otros eran discretos como el matrimonio Longbottom, ellos simplemente se tomaban de la mano y se daban ánimos de forma silenciosa, lamentablemente para el temperamento de Severus, existían detectives como Black y Potter.

Cuando giro su rostro para verlos, ambos tenían las manos unidas, uno al frente del otro y comenzaban a bromear con no morir frente a las balas, el detective Snape no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, evitando molestarlos como normalmente lo hacia, ya que el ritual de cada uno, era cosa personal y en eso ni siquiera el se metia.

Cuando al fin llegaron al lugar del intento de secuestro, bajaron de la camioneta, Severus iba al frente mientras que los de su equipo, detrás de el mantenían su paso, el lugar como era esperado estaba lleno de policías locales, lo primero que hizo como siempre saber la situación.

\- Póngame al tanto,- dijo Snape cuando se acerco al policía que parecía ser el líder, el hombre lo observo con el ceño fruncido, notando su falta de cordialidad.

\- Mujer de 16 años, fue tomada cuando acudió al sanitario, por el pasillo al fondo de locar, hasta ahora hemos captado a 3 hombres armados, uno mantiene de escudo a la joven, pero estimamos que hay mas delincuentes dentro,- Severus escucho cada palabra, sabiendo que la situación era complicada, camino hacia al frente observando que el equipo SWAT no habia llegado aun, maldijo internamente, ya que con cada minuto todo era peor, giro para ver a su equipo presentarse con quien le habia informado.

\- Y el que no se presento,- dijo Alice Longbottom,- es nuestro jefe de unidad el detective Severus Snape,- como siempre ella presentaba al maleducado jefe, a pesar de tratar a su personal como lo hacia, esa joven siempre habia tenido algo que provocaba no gritarle, ademas de ser eficiente era sumamente leal, siempre mostrando preocupación por el, llegando al grado de en ocasiones cocinarle y dejando la comida discretamente donde sabia el guardaba sus alimentos, en la cocina de la oficina. Los llamo con un movimiento de cabeza, cuando su equipo estuvo a su lado les dijo.

\- La situación es complicada, al parecer los secuestradores son novatos o no les importa morir, porque no han pedido nada, para dejar ir a la victima,- los cinco lo observaron,- asi que si no queremos que maten a la mujer, debemos entrar,- sentencio de manera franca, todos reaccionaron como se esperaba, asintiendo mientras Snape, caminaba al jefe de la policía soltándoles que cubrieran las entradas con ellos, el cuestiono si no esperarían al equipo SWAT, todos negaron recalcando la necesidad de comenzar a moverse de esa forma se dividieron. Severus fue el líder del primer equipo y Alastor del Segundo, dejando al jefe de policía a un grupo de apoyo.

El primer grupo de agentes, camino hacia la puerta trasera que era la mas cercana al baño, se movían rápido de la manera mas sigilosa posible, trataban de no hacer ruido para no alertar a los secuestradores, los otros dos grupo, ocuparon sus puestos, el liderado por Alastor fueron a la puerta delantera, y el de los policías locales, bloquearon el alrededor completo, de esa manera distraían a las personas del interior.

Abriendo la puerta con la punta de la pistola, ingreso el jefe de unidad, observando los alrededores, se puso a un costado, mientras el resto del equipo se ponía uno frente al otro, caminaron con paso lento, mientras buscaban a los malhechores.

Cuando vieron un pasillo dando vista a unas sombras, el detective giro su cuerpo para ver a sus compañeros y hacerles señales. Solo que antes de hacer un movimiento mas, escucho disparos y un fuerte dolor en la cabeza.

Cuando estaba en el suelo, sin haber perdido del todo la inconsciencia, vio a una persona delante de el, apuntándolo con un arma, lo ultimo que escucho fue un disparo y despues todo se volvió negro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En un lugar, geográficamente lejano al lugar de los hechos de donde se encontraba Severus Snape. Mas especifico en un hermoso jardín, lleno de flores arboles, todo rodeado de un hermoso lago.

Una mujer vestida completamente de negro y lo que parecía a lo lejos ser un abrigo plateado, se encontraba sentada sobre una roca, viendo a la nada, mantenía sus manos entrelazadas en sus muslos, no parpadeaba no se movia, simplemente mantenía su postura, con su mirada penetrante al espacio.

De pronto unos pasos delataron la presencia en el hermoso lugar, la mujer ni se inmuto pues conocía perfectamente quien era el único con el valor de interrumpirla, en sus momentos de "vigilancia".

Ella continuo seria e impasible hasta que la nueva presencia resoplo, ella entrecerró los ojos, pues odiaba perder la concentración, mientras su compañero no tan silencioso, continuaba provocando ruido, ella supo sin lugar a dudas que su tiempo en paz habia terminado.

Giro su cabeza en dirección de su querido amigo, con su mejor mirada intimidantemente agresiva, este tuvo la decencia de encogerse de hombros sabiendo que como siempre la habia interrumpido.

\- ¿Vigilando?,- cuestiono, la mujer de cabellos castaños, con rasgos pálidos asintió sin decir una sola palabra,- ¿No crees que deberías descansar?,- pregunto tentándola, ella solo negó y se puso de pie, caminando lentamente a su compañero.

\- La pregunta correcta es, ¿No deberías estar tu vigilando?,- el hombre de cabellos negros negó.

\- No es tan importante,- fue su respuesta, por la parte la mujer de cabellos castaños, frunció el ceño.

\- ¿No es tan importante?,- repitió en forma de pregunta lo dicho, por el hombre,- claro que lo es,- casi grito,- es nuestro deber,- sentencio.

\- Claro que lo es,- respondió,- solamente que al grado en cual lo haces tu no,- debatió lo dicho por la mujer.

\- Debemos ser precisos y no perder pista de ellos,- contraataco,- son nuestro trabajo, darles la mejor y vida, siendo lo mas importante su protección,- seguía rebatiendo,- no podemos dejarlos solos, podría pasarles algo,- lo ultimo lo exclamo con la mirada baja.

\- Encerio Hermione,- dijo el hombre,- debes ordenar tus prioridades,- ambos se observaron, ella aun molesta.

\- Yo solo digo que debes ser mas cauto, es peligroso dejarlos sin vigilancia, sabes lo que pasaría si ellos,- callo,- bueno ya sabes si no estamos para ayudarlos,- termino su argumento.

\- De todas formas,- agrego el joven,- siempre sabemos cuando algo les pasa,- ella por su parte asintió, sabiendo a lo que se refería,- y dime ¿Quién se pone mas en peligro?,- pregunto, ella bufo cruzando los brazos.

\- Deja de ser tan inmaduro,- le grito antes de darle la espalda, sin embargo su desplante fue detenido por una sensación que conocía a la perfección, de inmediato su compañero dejo de reir, este se acerco para tomar su hombro, ella por su parte sostenía su hombro y cabeza,- Harry,- susurro el nombre del hombre frente a ella, antes de desaparecer. Este solo sacudió la cabeza, preocupado por ella, ya que odiaba en ocasiones que se tomara el trabajo demasiado personal.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En una habitación completamente blanca, posaba en el centro una cama pequeña, a los alrededores de esta, sonaban y brillaban, algunas maquinas, todas conectadas al hombre que descansaba

Una figura apareció en el lugar, quedándose estática al notar el sitio tan conocido donde se encontraba, ella sabia claramente el porqué fue llamada a ese lugar, no debia ser un genio, pues solo existía un motivo para haber sido solicitada su presencia.

Camino lentamente hacia el centro de la habitación, preguntándose quien había sido, cerro los ojos ya que siempre temía por ellos, pues cuando le dijo a Harry que eran su responsabilidad, hablaba muy enserio, suspiro pensando que en realidad, esa acción era una costumbre, pues no había aire que retener en ella.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, frunció el ceño, mientras decía.

\- ¡Otra vez tu!,- negó con la cabeza,- de verdad cuando será el dia que no te pongas en peligro,- continuaba su monologo,- no aprenderás hasta que mueras, y en ese punto sera demasiado tarde,-aunque el motivo que la llevo a estar a su lado, no la alentó del todo. Observo los rasgos serios y se preguntaba el porque siempre terminaba como ahora, ya habia muchas ocasiones en las que lo visitaba y otras solo lo vigilaba, cada dia eran mas las ocasiones en las que su vida estaba en riesgo.

Camino alrededor de la cama, esperando el momento, de ser regresada sola o acompañada, aunque una parte de ella, esperaba la primera opción, no comprendía porque, pero ella siempre había creído que no merecía morir, pues el si era una diferencia, hacia cosas que ningún otro, eso lo sabia ya que vigilar le enseñaba mucho de todos a los que protegía

Asi que antes de continuar con ese hilo de pensamientos, los cuales no la llevaban a ningún lado, decidio hacer lo que siempre se hacia en esos casos esperar. Camino de un lado a otro, observando a su protegido, ese era el nombre que ella les daba, sabia que no podia perderlo de vista, asi que se mantuvo atenta, cada movimiento, gesto o sonido que salio de su cuerpo, fue percibido por Hermione.

Lo único que logro sacarla de su enfoque, fue el sonido de la puerta, anuncando una visita, en el momento en que levanto su rostro, vio al hombre que mas risa le causaba, desde que comenzó a vigilarlo, el tenia algo que provocaba una extraña sensación en ella.

El hombre de cabello canoso y barba e iguales circunstancias, se acerco a la cama, con claros signos de preocupación reflejando sus ya maduros rasgos, permaneció unos minutos de pie a lado de la cama, hasta que pareció encontrar su voz.

\- Hijo,- suspiro,- ¿Por qué siempre te haces esto?,- pregunto con nostalgia,- se que tienes muchos fantasmas, como todos por ello, no debes dejarte vencer, debes superarlos, avanzar y ser feliz,- continuaba el hombre, después quedo en silencio unos minutos,- espero te recuperes,- dijo viendo a los ojos al paciente,- despierta Severus,- pidió antes de que las maquinas, conectadas al detective, comenzaran a sonar, provocando que en las pantallas, marcaran líneas interminables, el hombre se levanto para buscar ayuda. Mientras que Hermione supo que era el momento, sin embargo a pesar de estar preparada, eso no evito ser sorprendida.

\- ¿Quién eres?,- pregunto una voz en tonos fríos, ella pego un brinco, levanto la vista para ver al hombre de cabellos negros. Cuando pareció recobrar la cordura respondió.

\- Soy tu ángel protector,- sentencio fríamente.


	2. Capitulo 2: Sueño

**Severus Snape, detective de la Unidad Anti-Secuestros. Un hombre solitario que tiene muchos fantasmas sobre su espalda. ¿Cómo reaccionara, cuando comience a soñar con una mujer que dice ser su Ángel Protector?. Es una historia sin magia, sin embargo no deja de ser un poco sobrenatural.**

 **Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo los uso para crear esta loca historia.**

 **Este es mi primer Universo alterno asi que espero les guste. Como todas mis historias tienen un poco de drama, aunque esta sera un poco ligera.**

 **La historia contara con 10 capitulos y actualizare cada semana, espero que no les moleste la espera, hare todo lo que pueda por apresurarme. Gracias de antemano. Saludos**

 **Hola, antes que nada deseo agradecer a quien comentaron el primer capitulo, espero que les guste este y disculpen em retraso, que mas les pues decir de la historia, es algo diferente, el como estarn juntos, lo descubriremos a los largo del fic. Drsfruten**

 **Gracias en especial a: Smithback- espero te siga pareciendo interesante el fic. Yetsave: Gracias por comentar espero te guste el fic, Eydren Snape: Gracias por emocionarte espero te diga gustado y pues sobre si se materializara o no, es aun algo que tienes que leer, es un fic con un toque de mi personalidad asi que sera un poco extraño y por ultimo pero no menos importante,. Yazmin: sabes que te quiero y no deseo estar en tu lista, ya se que te mueres y me matas si hago ese final, pero no te puedo adelantar nada, ya que de verdad no quiero estar en tu lista, las libretas mas adeante se sabra, si seran 10 capitulos ya que no tengo mucho tiempo, iban a ser menos pero bueno ya sabes que me gusta alargarme, no me mates por mi atraso y reitero no me pongas en tu lista.**

 **Saludos a todos**

 **Capitulo 2: Sueño.**

\- ¿Mi angel protector?,- cuestiono la figura de Severus, quien veía extrañado a la mujer quien le dijo ser un ángel, debía estar soñando, pensó para si mismo. Por su parte Hermione, lo observaba esperando su reacción, ya que todos cuando les era revelado su identidad, tenían diferentes formas de asimilarlo, solo que el no digo nada, solo permaneció observándola.

\- Exacta Severus, soy tu ángel protector,- recalco su presencia, pensando que no la había escuchado, aunque sabia que eso era imposible,- vengo a guiarte,- explico la mujer, el permaneció en silencio, analizando lo que decía.

\- ¿Adonde?,- cuestiono cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, lamentablemente para el su pregunta no fue respondida, ya que un grupo de personas entraron a la habitacion, poniéndose alrededor de la cama y moviendo aparatos, con la finalidad de reanimarlo, el lugar se lleno de gritos ordenes mientras Hermione observaba el lugar, caminaba poco a poco acercándose al hombre que debia guiar, su mirada permanecia sobre la cama, donde muchas personas se movían con un solo propósito, no dejarlo morir, mientras que ella representaba todo lo contrario a los deseos de los médicos, pues ella esperaba su muerte para llevárselo de ese mundo.

En este punto era una lucha de voluntades, entre los médicos de hacer todo lo que estaba a su alcance y el cuerpo del receptor de sus esfuerzos, de no dejarse vencer por la muerte, ella solo era una observadora, esperando solo la voluntad del destino.

Realmente lo odiaba, pues ella creía que el solo era un niño jugando con la vida de _ellos._

Como en todas las ocasiones que vivía esos momentos, su mente permaneció concentrada, en las líneas interminables de los aparatos, pues sabia que en el momento en que esas fueran signo de algo definitivo, su deber era actuar rápido ya que no permitiría que le sucediera de nuevo, bufo ante el pensamiento, ya que por ello siempre le decía a Harry que se mantuviera atento con sus _encargos._

Sabiendo que ese no era el mejor momento para divagar, se mantuvo firme observando al hombre recostado en la cama, no al que en ese instante la observaba fijamente, debia admitir que tenerlo frente a ella, era extraño, pues su mirada era, fuerte e intimidante, admitirá solo bajo amenaza que le causaba cierto temor. Por ello prefirió ignorarlo y se dijo que ya cuando fuera el momento le explicaría lo ocurrido.

Por su parte Severus Snape, estaba extrañado. En primer lugar, estaba de pie cuando se supone que el estaba inconsciente. Segundo estaba observando a el mismo dormido. Tercero muchos médicos estaba ¿Reviviéndolo?. Realmente no comprendía que demonios pasaba, el se dijo que seguramente estaba durmiendo, ya que no habia ninguna otra explicación lógica.

Lo que de igual forma, le causo cierto desconcierto fue la joven que estaba de pie, frente a el, lo que mas le causo impacto fue que dijera que era un angel. Tuvo la sensación de masajearse la sien, solo que aunque fuera extraño no sentía un dolor de cabeza, solo que esta intentaba procesar la información que recientemente habia recibido.

Por lo tanto se limito a observarla, para tener la certeza de que eso era un sueño, tal vez si se concentraba ella desaparecería y el despertaría. Solo que aunque se concentrara nada sucedia.

Cansado y estresado se limito a observar a el mismo, aunque fuera realmente extraño, ver a médicos dando RCP, inyectando medicamentos, simplemente dramático, solo que ¿Cuándo sus sueños habia sido fáciles?. Bufo decidiendo esperar.

Pasaron momentos, donde solo permaneció de pie, viendo todo a su alrededor ya que era lo único que podia hacer.

Cuando se decidio a cuestionar, una sensación lo embargo, sin saber que era exactamente, sintió un fuerte tiron en su estomago y todo se volvió negro de nuevo.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

En la oficina de la unidad antisecuestros del FBI, un par de hombres amigos de toda la infanicia, entraban al recinto de su lugar de trabajo. Ambos venían charlando animadamente. Uno tenia unas gafas que colgaban de su nariz, mientras que el otro tenia el cabello alborotado y largo.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro, mientras que el de cabellos largos, colocaba sus pies sobre su escritorio y soltaba un sonoro suspiro.

\- ¿No crees que el dia es hermoso?,- dijo el hombre a su amigo, quien en esos momentos se acomodaba sus gafas,- el sol resplandece, las flores huelen bien y por supuesto el murciélago no esta en su cueva,- termino por decir mientras una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera se formaba en su boca. Por su parte su amigo sonrio.

\- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo,- corroboro el hombre. Para nadie era un secreto que esos dos agentes no tenían una buena amistad con el jefe de su unidad. A pesar de que el hombre no tenia relación alguno con ellos, de manera mas alla de la profesional, la enemistad que se mostraban entre los tres era legendaria.

\- Es muy enserio no puedo recordar la ultima vez que estuvimos en paz,- sonrio el hombre de larga cabellera,- solo espero que estos dias libres, duren un poco mas de unos dias,- agrego sin notal la mirada de su amigo.

\- ¿Y cuanto tiempo crees que este fuera?,- cuestiono el hombre de lentes.

\- No lo se,- dijo sonriendo,- además lo único que quiero es aprovechar estos dias,- sonrio mientras recargaba su espalda en la silla, poniéndose en una posición semi-acostada. El silencio reino entre los dos por unos momentos, por su parte el detective que llevaba el nombre de James, siguió el ejemplo de su amigo y de igual forma que el primero subió sus pies sobre su escritorio, ambos quedaron sumidos en el silencio, hasta que una voz brusca los interrumpió.

\- Perdiendo el tiempo,- cuando los detectives escucharon la gruesa voz del segundo al mando de la unidad, ambos brincaron sentándose en el acto y tomando unos expedientes que simulaban leerlos. De pronto una figura se poso de lado del hombre de largos cabellos, tomando el expediente en sus manos lo giro.

\- Te aseguro Black que asi se lee mejor,- el hombre alcanzo a sonreir al darse cuanta de que su compañera se percato que leia el expediente este estando de cabeza, la mujer paso de largo y al estar a lado del otro hombre le dio un golpe en la nuca,- tu igual estas "leyendo al revez",- idiotas agrego por lo bajo, antes de sentarse en su silla con ayuda de su esposo, quien iba tomandola de la mano todo el tiempo. los hombres la observaron preocupados al ver su mueca de dolor, cuando se acomodaba en su lugar de trabajo, esta al notar su intensa mirada sonrio,- estoy bien la he pasado peor,- los aludidos asintieron mientras su marido Frank la observaba de forma intensa,- verdad amor,- agrego mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, ya que si algo caracterizaba a Alice Longbottom es que la trataran como una damisela en apuros, pues ella sabia que de princesa no tenia absolutamente nada.

\- No se te dijo que no vinieras,- Sirius al ver a su amiga, vendaba en el abdomen pues por lo que el sabia, durante el ultimo operativo, le lesionaron un par de costillas.

\- Claro que no, esto,- señalo sus costillas,- no es nada,- sonrio para tranquilizarlos, ya que pesar de que eran unos brutos la mayor parte del tiempo, siempre la protegían, de hay sus protestas de que la trataran como muñeca de porcelana.

\- Pero ahora si deberías cuidarte,- puntualizo el esposo de la joven, esta levanto una ceja en señal de que guardara silencio, este camino frente a ella para tomar su propio escritorio. Cuando creían que estarían en paz, una nueva presencia llego ante ellos.

\- No tendrían que haberte quedado en casa Alice,- cuando ella levanto si cabeza, se notaba bastante malhumorada, mientras que el recién llegado que era el Psicólogo de la unidad, abrió los ojos al notal que estaba a punto de mandarlo muy lejos.

\- En lugar de preguntar por mi, deberían hacerlo por el jefe,- puntualizo enfadada, momentos después hundía su nariz en el montón de casos que seguramente estaba analizando. Por su parte los hombres atinaron sensatamente a permanecer callados y se observaron entre ellos. Hasta que momentos después se encontraron hablando entre ellos, de experticias en la unidad

En ese momento los detectives se encontraban, sentados en forma de circulo, riendo a carcajadas, era de esperarse como siempre que no se encontraba Severus, que Black y Potter hicieran lo que les diera la gana, sin embargo ver a Lupin siempre serio en ese instante riendo fuertemente era sinónimo de que el apocalipsis estaba a punto de aterrizar sobre sus cabezas.

Ademas de eso ver a Alastor Moody conocido detective, que habia atrapado a mas secuestradores que nadie, permanecer con los chicos era sin duda algo extraño.

Mientras tanto Frank-sensato y responsable- Longbottom, trataba de disimular muy mal, su risa ante la mirada furiosa de su mujer.

\- Recuerdan la primera vez que fue nuestro líder,- comento Sirius mientras se carcajeaba,- terminamos casi moliéndonos a golpes cuando todo termino,- los presentes siguieron a la ola de risas.

\- A me gusta mas recordar como los puso a ustedes dos a limpiar todo el lugar cuando comieron en sus escritorios y regaron todo en el piso,- completo Frank. Ya sin vergüenza ante la mención de los momentos mas vergonzosos con el jefe de la unidad.

\- Es que ese Quejicus siempre ha sido complicado,- dijo James,- desde el entrenamientos ha sido un pesado,- todos asintieron, ya que mas de una ve, todos habian pasado por un mal momentos con el detective Snape.

\- Yo aun sigo recordando el dia que fue presentado como jefe de unidad,- comento un serio Remus. Los presentes se recargaron en sus sillas en señal de que estaba pensado en ese instante.

 _El dia mas nublado de todo Virginia, se hacia presente. Pues en la unidad antisecuestro del FBI, seria transcendental pues seria presentado el nuevo jefe de unidad. Nadie sabia quien era solo que venia de New York, directamente hacerse cargo de ellos._

 _Cuando llegaron a su oficina, los detectives de esa unidad, no se extrañaron de ver a un representante del Buro. Un hombre con aspecto divertido, con quien habian trabajado en muchas ocasiones. Este los esperaba y de inmediato los hizo pasar a la sala de reuniones, mientras todos ocuparon la mesa, el hombre permaneció de pie._

\- _Buenos dias,- saludo a los presentes,- espero hayan tenido unas buenas vacaciones,- sonrio,- ahora que se han reincorporado deseo anunciar a su nuevo jefe,- los presentes asintieron,- con la renuncia de Alastor dejo un espacio entre ustedes, la persona que sera su líder, es un detective condecorado, líder de unidad en New York, después de una selección minuciosa decidimos que el detective Severus Snape ocuparía el puesto vacante,- Alice solto un suspiro audible, pues ella temía que ascendieran a uno de sus compañeros, no es que no confiera en ellos, pero sabia que eran inmaduros para ser lideres de nada. Cuando la puerta se abrió ingreso un hombre de aspecto severo, vestido en totalidad de negro, con el cabello amarrado en una pequeña coleta y tes blanca, prácticamente traslucida, serio como una piedra, se puso enfrente de todos._

\- _El jefe Dumbledore, ya hizo mi presentación, asi que lo único que dire es que espero, espero y dedicación a sus labores, no quiero juegos, disciplina es lo que deberán tener, para lo que sea referente a los casos mi oficina esta abierta para cualquier otro asunto no relacionado con el trabajo, absténganse a decírmelo,- cuando termino sus discurso todos estaban impactados, pues si consideraban a Alastor serio el era peor. Cuando estaba a punto de retirarse sin siquiera preguntar sus nombres, Sirius y James se levantaron de sus sillas, caminaron hasta llagar a lado de su ahora superior, con mucha confianza Black puso su brazo sobre el hombro de Severus._

\- _Y dinos,- comenzó con su parlotearía,- siempre seras asi de gruñón como en la academia,- el hombre de aspecto Severus, lo observo con desprecio retirando su brazo con brusquedad, le dirigió su peor mirada mientras hablaba._

\- _Le recuerdo Detective Black, que soy su superior y debe tratarme con el respeto que se le otorga a todo jefe de unidad,- el hombre de larga cabellera sonrió con sorna._

\- _No te hagas el duro Snape y como si no nos conocieras,- comento,- sabes que nos cono…,- antes de que siguiera el detective Snape lo detuvo._

\- _Y yo a usted le recuerdo que no soportare esta clase de comentarios, eres uno mas del equipo y yo quien da las ordenes, si le molesta mi posición ponga una queja con Albus, de lo contrario limítese a realizar su trabajo,- aclaro antes de salir de la sala de juntas. Decir que los presentes se quedaron sin habla fue poco._

 _Dias después en la primera misión del equipo, el detective Black desobedeció una orden provocando la furia de Snape. Provocando que permaneciera con papeleo por un mes, sin salir al campo._

\- Si, recuerdo ese dia,- dijo Sirius cuando salio de sus pensamientos.

\- Siempre ha sido un bastardo,- agrego James, momentos despues agrego,- por cierto Moody ¿Por qué te saliste de la unidad por aquella época?,- el aludido lo observo sin demostrar nada.

\- Eso es un asunto que no te importa,- respondió antes de regresar a su escritorio.

\- Es que si no hubiera sido por tu partida no tendríamos a el como jefe,- agrego James siendo ignorado por Alastor. El porque el se retiro de la unidad para regresar unos años despues era un total misterio,- de verdad que no lo soporto, ya se que tenemos tiempo con el, pero es un cretino en ocasiones,- Potter continuaba hablando con Sirius despotricando en contra de su jefe, hasta que el golpe de una silla los regreso a la realidad, solo lograron ver a una pequeña figura caminar con prisa, cuando recorrieron el camino que tomo se percataron de que Alice se dirigía hacia Dumbledore quien entraba por la puerta.

\- Señor,- llamo la mujer,- ¿Cómo esta?,- cuestiono sin especificar de quien hablaba pues era claro.

\- En coma,- respondió seriamente, se veía realmente cansado, poso una mano sobre el hombro de la detective al notar que se veía decaída,- no te preocupes estará bien, mas tarde los reuniré para explicar que procede,- la observo sonriendo,- cuidate ya que estas lastimada,- ella asintió pues sabia que estaba herida. El representante del buro con oficina permanente en su división camino hacia su oficina.

La mujer permaneció de pie, mientras escuchaba a sus compañeros murmurar sobre el estado de su jefe, bromeando sobre si se lo merecía o no, si era karma o el destino. Alice era una mujer paciente, pero despues de haberlos escuchado hablar mal de el toda la mañana, no lo soporto mas y se giro.

\- ¡Ya dejen de insultarlo!,- les grito,- ¡Por dios!, que inmaduros son,- agrego antes de caminar hacia la pequeña cocina, siendo seguida por su esposo quien se mostraba preocupado.

Desde el interior de su oficina el ex negociador, Albus Dumbledore, veía aquella escena sonriendo, sintiéndose feliz porque Severus tuviera quien lo defendiera ademas de el.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

En un lugar lejano, un hombre que tenia sus cabellos azabaches muy rebeldes, caminaba en la superficie de su propio lugar especial, este era un enorme campo, que no tenia inicio ni fin. Como para cada angel, sus espacios personales eran una extensión de su ser. En su caso estar rodeado de la nada era un símbolo de que deseaba.

Ser lo que era siempre era un gran peso para cualquiera al que le preguntaran, ya que todos sabían que ser angeles protectores, era mas una penitencia que una bendición, pues el terminar como ellos era una consecuencia de sus actos pasados.

Sin embargo con el paso del tiempo, aprendías a llevar el peso de tus errores y enmendarlos, con el tiempo y acciones, lamentablemente para algunos, el peso de la vida no se iba nunca.

El suspiro preocupado pues ese caso precisamente era de su amiga, por ello siempre se preocupaba por ella. El hecho de que ella se preocupara tanto por sus encargos, era algo bizarro.

Pues si bien era cierto, era esta su misión, su mejor nombrada penitencia, el cuidarlos, el ayudarlos, rescatarlos en todo momentos, el hecho de que ella no los perdiera de vista era obsesivo. Comprendía su postura, ya que era el ser mas responsable que jamás conoció en vida.

Pero lo suyo iba mas allá, siendo eso lo mas preocupante para el. bajo su mirada al brazo derecho, donde una luz, brillaba en toda su esplendor. Ese destello provocaba que su angustia creciera. Ya que deseaba mas que nunca ayudarla, antes de…

Su línea de pensamientos fue interrumpida al sentir la presencia de quien precisamente era la dueña de sus pensamientos. Oculto su brazo para girarse con su compañera y sonreír.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

En una oficina en la sede de la unidad anti-secuestros del FBI, un hombre que normalmente tenia una sonrisa deslumbrante y mirada de niño travieso, en ese instante se encontraba con el ceño fruncido y con un semblante que distaba mucho del habitual en el. colgaba el teléfono para despues masajearse las sienes, ya que precisamente en el momento en que tenia a su mejor hombre en coma, llegaba precisamente esa orden.

Solto un bufido mientras se levantaba de su asiento, acercándose a la pared con las fotografías de los miembros del escuadrón, al que el vigilaba. Muchos de los superiores, desconfiaban de las tácticas de Severus, ya que al ser arisco y poco sociable provocaban que afirmaran que nadie lo conocía y por lo tanto creaba malas funciones dentro del equipo.

El negaba cuando escuchaba tales comentarios ya que un buen líder, efectivamente conocía a sus compañeros, tal vez no de la forma en que todos pensaran, no comía con ellos o eran sus amigos, vaya jamás había visitado alguna de sus casas.

Sin embargo como el mismo lo expuso en una ocasión, el conocer a tus compañeros de trabajo, no significa ser su amigo, siempre que sepas sus cualidades y defectos, estas haciendo un gran trabajo con ellos. Cosa que el comprobaba en ese momento, cuando habia terminado de leer el informe que Severus le habia dado.

En el describía, quien era cada uno de los miembros de la unidad, por ejemplo describía que Sirius Black, hijo de un conocido asesino en serie, quien se unió al buro después de estudiar criminología, era experto en camuflaje, el podía esconderse en cualquier lugar sin ser visto, ´para después entrar a cualquier lugar y rescatar a las víctimas.

También mencionaba que James Potter, hijo de dos de los mejores detectives de la unidad de homicidios, era capaz de pelear fuertemente cuerpo a cuerpo, además de ser muy bueno con las armas, digamos que el era brazo armado de la unidad, quien siempre entraba rompiendo puertas y capturando por medio de fuerza a quien tuviera enfrente.

Lo que mas risa le causaba a Albus es que los tres se odiaban a muerte, por rencillas pasadas y Snape como buen líder no perdía detalles de ellos.

El matrimonio Longbottom. Ambos expertos en estrategias, aunque cada uno en su rubro, mientras que Alice tenia una capacidad de deducción increíble, para detectar patrones en las conductas de las víctimas o malhechores, Frank hacia lo mismo siempre y cuando tuviera una computadora en frente.

Despues de ellos venia precisamente el panorama que desconcertaba al hombre.

Alastor Moody, conocido detective, quien se retiro y regreso a la unidad, actual segundo al mando, quien se tendría en pocos meses, por ello el hacer esa lista con capacidades para determinar quien de ellos, ocuparía el puesto del viejo Moody.

El buro como siempre, presionaba pues querían que ahora, durante la inconsciencia del jefe de unidad, tomar una decisión solamente ellos, para poner a quien seguramente creen harán un mejo trabajo. El no quería permitirlo, pues odiaba que la burocracia entorpeciera las labores de Severus.

Ahora con ese informe y sus propias deducciones, debia decidir a quien subirían de puesto.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

En una habitación completamente blanca, un hombre reposaba sobre una pequeña cama, tenia los ojos cerrados y permanecía quieto pues en su estado de coma, no tenia consciencia de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Conectado a muchos aparatos, solo se esperaba que mejorara con el tiempo.

Una figura apareció al lado del renombrado detective Severus Snape, puso una mano sobre su rostro y sonrio destilando toda la malicia posible, viendo los ojos sin abrir del hombre susurro.

\- De esta te salvaste maldito,- soltó el rostro sin delicadeza poniendo su semblante serio,- pero ya nos encajaremos de hacértelo pagas,- sentencio antes de darse media vuelta y salir de aquella habitación.


	3. Capitulo 3: Precedentes

**Severus Snape, detective de la Unidad Anti-Secuestros. Un hombre solitario que tiene muchos fantasmas sobre su espalda. ¿Cómo reaccionara, cuando comience a soñar con una mujer que dice ser su Ángel Protector?. Es una historia sin magia, sin embargo no deja de ser un poco sobrenatural.**

 **Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo los uso para crear esta loca historia.**

 **Este es mi primer Universo alterno asi que espero les guste. Como todas mis historias tienen un poco de drama, aunque esta sera un poco ligera.**

 **La historia contara con 10 capitulos y actualizare cada semana, espero que no les moleste la espera, hare todo lo que pueda por apresurarme. Gracias de antemano. Saludos**

 **Hola mis queridos lectores, vengo con otro capitulo de este fic, amo de verdad que si su aceptación, sus lecturas, votos, alertas. Son simplemente geniales. Espero les guste el capitulo y los veo en el siguiente capitulo de la historia.**

 **Capitulo 3: Precedentes.**

En un espacio cubierto de negrura total, sin nada visible en el horizonte, solo se via oscuridad por donde sea que se volteara a ver, lo único que se distinguía era la figura de un hombre sentado en el centro de todo ese espacio, mantenía los ojos cerrados, ya que sabia que no habría diferencia, el mantenerlos cerrados o abiertos. Tenia en ese lugar lo que pareciera años, aunque si era sincero no tenia idea de cuando tiempo, habia permanecido en ese lugar.

Como era costumbre en el, cuando estaba en esa angustiosa soledad, durante sus momentos de insomnio que era mas comunes de lo que le gustaria, su mente se fue simplemente del lugar, de donde se encontraba, rememorando cosas de su pasado.

Cuando por ejemplo ingreso a la escuela de leyes en Brown, un gran orgullo para si mismo, se esforzó mucho para llegar donde estaba en ese momento de su vida, a diferencia de sus compañeros el dejo de lado las fiestas por concentrarse en sus estudios. ya que sabia solo dependía de el mismo para en un futuro tener de que vivir.

Estudio hasta el cansancio, para de esa forma mantener su beca, siempre manteniéndose firme y conociendo su meta en un futuro, trabajo para tener de que vivir, hizo practicas y se llevo el honor de ser el mejor alumno de su generación. El dia de su graduación, no quiso voltear a ver al publico, sabiendo que nadie estaba en ese lugar para apoyarlo.

Ya que a diferencia de sus compañeros el no tenia donde regresar después de la escuela.

Esos pensamientos que generaba su mente, muchos podrían pensar que trastornarían su mente, pero no para el todos esos pensamientos, solo lo fortalecían, pues desde muy pequeño, por lamentables circunstancias, supo lo que deseaba ser.

A diferencia de muchos de sus compañeros, el no deseaba ser el heroe abnegado, no quería la gloria o ser condecorado, ni el respeto le interesaba, lo único que anhelaba es evitar que mas personas sin alma, estuvieran en las calles y en el proceso ayudar a cuantas mas personas se pudiera.

De su vida esos momentos eran los únicos, que tenían algún valor para el, pues fueron lo que llenaron su vida de sentido, ademas claro de… bueno ese momentos lo atormentaba mas que alegrarlo.

El hombre siempre que necesitaba despejar su mente, iba recordando ese pasado, el cual siempre le ayudo a tener las metas claras en su vida, ya que ir mas alla, a su pasado, donde encontró la primera motivación para ser quien era, simplemente no le interesaba recordar.

El hombre estaba tan metido en su mundo de recuerdos, que solo el ruido de lo que parecía ser un grito, provoco que levantara los papados, encontrándose en un lugar desconocido, sin embargo frente a el, habia alguien conocida.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

En un lugar que a la vista de cualquier persona resultaba simplemente mágico, un espacio florar y completamente natural inexistente en el mundo, por la gran contaminación que habitaba el planeta tierra. Se entendía bajo los íes de una hermosa mujer, quien descalza como siempre, caminaba de un lado a otro en su hermoso edén personal.

Una extensa vegetación, con árboles, era el lugar preferido del llamado angel protector.

Ella pensaba sobre lo vivido con el hombre de largo cabello negro, quien a pesar de conocer todo lo que era, sus acciones, pasado y presente, siempre habia resultado un misterio para ella, pues si bien conocía la superficie de su encargo, no sabia nada de su interior, el era un gran enigma para ella, alguien a quien protegía como a todos los demás. Ya que ese era su trabajo o como ella lo llamaba, la compensación de sus errores.

Simplemente había algo que no se sacaba de la cabeza. El momento en que lo vio frente a ella, del otro lado de la cama en su habitación del hospital, su pecho se oprimió con tanta fuerza, que si vida tuviera, seguramente se hubiera desmalladlo, ya que lo vio tan real, tan cerca que tuvo la necesidad de maldecir.

Jamás en su tiempo como angel habia tenido esa experiencia, el tener a uno de ellos fuera de su cuerpo, por ese motivo se habia estremecido, por ello cuando estuvo en su presencia se sintió tan extraña, ya que su mirada era penetrante nada de lo que hubiera sentido en el pasado. Por ello cuando regreso a su cuerpo se sintió aliviada.

Pues de todos a los cuales ella cuidaba, el mas que nadie se merecía una vida, un tiempo sin las responsabilidades que su verdadera naturaleza le daba, ademas que en su tiempo, abajo siempre habría sido alguien muy bueno, asi que cada vez que lo veía en el hospital o lo llamaba su vínculo se sentía desfallecer, pues sabia que el mas que nadie se merecía esa oportunidad.

Aunque debia admitir que una parte de ella, se sintió en paz, cuando dejo de sentir esos ojos, helados sobre su cuerpo, ojala nunca tuviera esa presencia de nuevo, pensaba la mujer. Extendió sus alas para darse un poco de calor, pues el recuerdo que había experimentado la dejaba sin duda, fría. Camino un poco mas por el espacio que ella llamaba de alguna forma extraña hogar, hasta que algo que no pertenecía a su lugar, avanzo hasta ese lugar y al reconocer lo que sus ojos captaron, no pudo hacer nada mas que lanzar un grito. Lo que provoco que su mayor temor se hiciera realidad, estar bajo la mirada de esos pozos negros, que provocaban que se le erizara la piel.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

En una modesta casa, con un pequeño jardín al frente, tenuemente iluminada y sin mayores lujos que los necesario, albergaba a una familia que recientemente comenzaba su camino por la vida, en el interior de la misma, que reflejaba la humildad de sus ocupantes, se encontraba una joven pareja, uno sentado frente al otro, quienes terminaban de comer, pues los platos y vasos con rastros de comida frente a ellos, eran la muestra necesaria para percatarse de lo que estaban haciendo hasta hacia unos minutos. El sostenía la mano de ella, mientras que con el dedo pulgar acariciaba su dorso.

\- No estés molesta,- dijo el hombre mientras le sonreía demostrando el gran amor que le profesaba. Por su parte la mujer que en apariencia era delicada, se encogió de hombros,- ellos no lo hicieron con malas intenciones,- agrego,- ya se que en ocasiones son unos idiotas,- ante esto último la mujer levanto su vida y levanto una ceja,- esta bien siempre son unos idiotas,- confirmo lo que ella seguramente pensaba.

\- Es solo que me molesta su falta de respeto,- ella argumento,- siempre son de esa forma con el,- mantenía su vista a su esposo, mientras sentía terribles ganas de llorar,- ellos,- dijo la mujer.

\- No lo conocen como tu amor,- completo la frase Frank. La siguiente acción de Alice fue abrazarlo, permaneció unos minutos llorando silenciosamente sobre su pecho, mientras el hombre frotaba su espalda en un intento de calmarla,- ¿Por qué no vas a verlo?,- cuestiono. Ella levanto el rostro, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano una lagrima.

\- No puedo,- respondió,- si lo veo lo hace real,- agrego. La pareja después de esa declaración, camino al sofá de la sala y la joven se sento en las piernas de su marido, se acurruco en su pecho y el besaba su frente,- gracias,- dijo Alice.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, como tu esposo es mi deber apoyarte, ademas de que te amo,- sentencio mientras ella levantaba la cabeza y ambos se fundían en un hermoso beso.

Por ese momento Alice dejo de lado su angustia para disfrutar de la cercanía de su marido. Mientras que Frank simplemente estaba feliz de tener a una mujer como ella a su lado, ella era alguien fuerte, leal a sus ideas y a las personas que ella consideraba honorables, ademas de su corazón bondadoso, simplemente ella era la mujer perfecta.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Cuando Hermione vio de nuevo esos profundos ojos negros, quietos en ella fijamente, se quedó paralizada, ya que creyo que jamás volvería a tenerlos frente a ella, sintió que no podía moverse, ya que estaba hipnotizada con la figura que estaba frente a ella, que por todo el shock simplemente se olvidó de en que lugar estaban

\- ¡TU!,- grito el ángel, observando con detenimiento a su enarco, el por su parte estaba en igual de condiciones que el angel, pues después de ese momento tan extraño y que el aseguraba era un sueño, pensó que jamás la volvería a ver, sin embargo encontrarse con esa mujer, lo descolocaba totalmente.

\- Podrías no gritas,- fueron las palabras del hombre, si bien es cierto el se preguntaba que hacia frente a ella, jamás demostraría su desconcierto. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, ya que ninguno sabía que rayos decir.

\- ¿Qué haces aqui?,- cuestiono el angel, cuando al parecer recupero su voz.

\- En primer lugar me podrías explicar, ¿Dónde es aqui?,- cuestiono arrastrando las palabras. La mujer se quedó quieta pues ni ella comprendía como es que el, estaba frente a ella, ya que solamente podia verlos cuando los guiaba, en ese instante, se giro un momento dándole la espalda a su encargo, se concentró para divisar a su encargo, dándose cuenta que aun estaba en aquella cama de hospital, sintió de inmediato estremecerse, momentos despues subió sus manos a su cabeza, sosteniéndose el cabello, mientras murmuraba.

\- No comprendo,- fue la única palabra que logro formular, mientras ella tenia un momento de incertidumbre, el detective observaba el lugar, con curiosidad, ya que no sabia donde demonios estaba, cuando ella finalmente se giro observándolo detenidamente repitió,- no comprendo,- el plasmo su mirada mas fría que tenia sobre ella.

\- Pues si no comprende, yo menos ya que se supone es el angel protector,- afirmo al ver la mirada contraída de ella, pasar a una postura de completo shock.

\- ¿Recuerda eso?,- cuestiono.

\- Claro que si,- dijo mientras sentía un estremecimiento, pues recordar ese sueño y a ella presentarse como un angel, sin duda era un recuerdo que deseaba borrar. La mujer no sabia que pensar pues por lo que vio, el estaba vivo y lo mas importante como rayos estaba en su espacio,- ¿Ahora si me dira que hago en ese lugar y lo mas importante, quien es?,- cuestiono a lo que ella solo pudo negar con la cabeza.

\- No le explicare nada,- fue su escueta respuesta, ella se dio la vuelta esperando que como una ilusión simplemente se esfumara, paso lo que ella considero un tiempo prudente y se giró, gran error pues al darse vuelta vio al hombre a unos cuantos milímetros frente a ella, sentía su aliento de frente, por instinto o lo que sea, dio un paso atrás, mientras que el para impedir que se marchara intento tomar su brazo, por su parte el angel alejo su cuerpo del hombre,- no me toques,- sentencio.

\- Entonces no te vayas, sin explicarme,- la mujer negó.

\- No te dire nada, ya que no tengo porque, además de que no se porque estas en este espacio,- medito un poco antes de continuar, ya que al ver el rostro del hombre se percató de que lo estaba desconcertando, asi que intento ser mas amable,- no puedo decir nada,- antes de que continuara con su discurso noto como el hombre comenzaba a desaparecer, soltando un suspiro logro divisar como el lugar exacto dende habia estado, quedaba completamente vacio.

Camino alejándose del lugar, despues de pasar algunos minutos observando, preguntándose que rayos habia sido eso, hasta que de pronto recordó algo que hizo que lanzara un grito de frustración, preguntándose ¿Cómo fue que el llego a su edén personal?.

00o00o00o00o00oo0

En un hombre de cabello negro, estaba en su propio espacio, observando con ilucion y al mismo tiempo, frustración, pues una mara que tenia, seguía expidiendo brillo, el siempre fue alguien despreocupado de sus obligaciones como angel.

Desde el momento en que llego a donde estaba supo el porque estaba en esa situación, pues parte de tu condena como el le decía, aunque ellos le llamaran, servicio, era recordar todo lo que hiciste cuando estuviste, meneo la cabeza sonriendo, abajo por decirlo de alguna forma, suspiro mientras recordaba que sin duda, le afectaba lo que hizo, sin embargo con el tiempo lo supero y aprendió a seguir con su no vida, esperando precisamente este momento.

Lamentablemente en ese instante no deseaba irse, pues ella lo necesitaba, solo que nada podia hacer, ahora solo podía apoyarla hasta que llegara el dia.

\- ¡Harry!,- grito con euforia la voz de Hermione, provocando que el angel de cabello negros, levantara la cabeza, cubriendo su brazo en el proceso, cuando se giro para encararla le sorprendió verla tan ¿agitada?, acaso los ángeles ¿podían hacer eso?, se pregunto sin embargo mantuvo la postura seria, pues si le cuestionaba algo parecido a ella, asi como estaba la mataría, aunque no literalmente

\- ¿Qué te pasa?,- cuestiono.

\- Llamado,- dijo mas bien grito, el hombre sonrio y movio la mano, como quitándole importancia al asunto.

\- Eso,- respondió riendo,- a mi me han llamado demasiadas veces, no es nada,- afirmo riendo, la cual se esfumo en el momento en que noto la mirada asesina de su quería angel-amiga, se puso serio y agrego,- ¿O si es serio?,- cuestiono mientras ella, asentía.

\- Me paso la cosa mas extraña,- comenzó su relato,- estaba en mi eden, tu sabes como me gusta el lugar, pues ahí puedo vigilarlos, en paz,- paso una mano por su rostro,- asi que como siempre estaba vigilando,- puso una mirada como recordando,- no es cierto,- se corrigió,- en realidad estaa pensando en el encuentro con el Severus, el hombre del hospital, pensaba que no quería volver a ver sus ojos, porque me dieron miedo, ademas de que odiaba que siempre se pusiera en peligro,- el angel seguía balbuceando cosas que Harry no comprendía, asi que puso sus manos sobre los brazos de ella, sintiendo una descarga de energía, cosa que odiaba por cierto ella, lo que provoco qe reaccionara viéndolo de la peor forma,- no hagas eso,- reclamo.

\- Entonces escúchame,- la regaño,- ya explícame que rayos paso,- ella asintió.

\- Que el estaba ahí,- dijo sin mas, al ver la cara de confusión de su distraído amigo aclaro,- que Severus uno de mis encargos, el hombre del hospital, estuvo en mi eden,- esa declaración, provoco lo que casi nada en Harry, dejarlo sin palabras.

Ante esa declaración lo único que pudo pensar Harry es que ese llamado con sus superiores, sin lugar a dudas debia ser algo de lo cual alterarse.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Hermione estaba en un espacio completamente vacio, ademas blanco demasiado, cosa que no le gustaba, se retorcía las manos en señal de que estaba nerviosa, caminaba de un lado a otro intentando pensar que nada sucedería, que ellos solo la llamaban para…

La verdad es que no se engañaba, ella sabia que podia estar en problemas, pues el hecho de que uno de sus encargos, estuviera frente a ella, sin estar muerto era completamente inaudito, ademas por lo que ella sabia, era algo que jamás habia pasado. Según Harry que intento tranquilizarla, nada malo pasaría, aunque el silencio en el que se mantuvo antes de animarla, claramente la alertaba.

Ella en realidad no sabia de que podían acusarla, por lo que paso, sin embargo sabiendo que a quienes tratarían, eran un poco recelosos a salirse de la seguridad que los protegía y el hecho de que su encargo la recordará, la ponía tensa, ya que si la acusaban de algo, lo que mas temia era la sentencia.

No quería que la culparan de algo y despues la mandaran de regreso, eso para ella seria el peor castigo. Sus pensamientos de tortura fueron sacados de su mente por un cantito, que llego a sus oídos.

\- Hola Hermione,- saludo una mujer rubia, de baja estatura, que portaba sobre su espalda una túnica de colores vivos, ademas de portar con su mano un enorme baston. El angel sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba, frunció el ceño antes de girarse.

\- Destino,- la saludo, la pequeña mujer rubia, sonrio.

\- Ya te he dicho que me puedes decir Luna, pero si prefieres la formalidad de mi titulo, esta bien,- la castaña solo atino a asentir, la realidad es que no le gustaba estar cerca de ella, no porque tuviera algo en su contra, como ser divino era increíble, lamentablemente lo que hacia simplemente no le gustaba,- veo que sigues con dudas,- comento destino. Ciertamente ese comentario descoloco a Hermione, ya que recordaba a la perfección el porque lo decía, inmediatamente su mente la llevo a ese recuerdo que revivía diariamente.

 _En un espacio completamente oscuro, se encontraba una mujer hecha completamente ovillo, tenia la ropa rasgada y mojada, temblaba aunque el frio lo habia dejado de sentir, desde hacia algo de tiempo. En realidad desde hacia mucho, simplemente habia dejado de sentir. Ocupaba su rostro ya que no quería ver donde estaba, solo esperaba que estuviera donde sabia lo merecía._

 _Cuando habia leído sobre este momento, siempre hubo dos teorías que le cautivaron, una era que cuando pasaba, tu vida pasaba frente a ella y despues olvidabas todo y simplemente re sumergías en la eternidad, sin sentir nada mas._

 _La otra postura es que el dolor en tu cuerpo, seguía existiendo aun en tu alma y te dolia por la eternidad._

 _Ella siempre deseo que pasara lo primero, cuando llegara su momento, solo que desde hacia unos meses, terribles debería agregar, que añoraba que llegando el momento, sufriera y sintiera todo el dolor, que ella misma provoco_

 _Y ahora que habia traspasado ese instante, simplemente no habia pasado nada de lo que leyó, no vio su vida, no se habia borrado su memoria, pues recordaba todo y sobretodo no sentía dolor, ese que ella añoraba padecer para de esa forma limpiar, su alma si es que todavía tenia una._

 _Prefirió no ver nada, solo se quedo en esa posición, sin desear donde estaba. Paso… en realidad no tenia idea de cuánto tiempo habia estado en esa misma posición, hasta que el sonido de algo golpeando el piso, la saco de sus pensamientos, una delicada y cantarina voz le hablo._

\- _Levántate Hermione,- en primer lugar le sorprendió que supiera su nombre, despues la paz que la inundo con esa voz era anhelante, todo lo que deseaba era seguir a ese sonido y sabia se sentiría en paz por sus pecados. Cuando levanto la cabeza vio una menuda mujer, que mas bien parecía una niña. Era rubia y tenia el cabello rubio y hermoso, su espalda era adornada por una tela de color brilloso, su mano se extendía a ella con la intención de ayudarla a levantarse mientras que con la otra mano sostenía un curioso baston, sin saber que hacer, solo se levanto observando a la hermosa chica,- debes estar desorienta,. Afirmo._

\- _¿En donde estoy?,- pregunto._

\- _Estas conmigo,- respondió,- eso es lo único que interesa por el momento,- afirmo, la joven la miro sin comprender,- disculpa en ocasiones no comprendo que debo explicar muchas cosas,- ambas caminaron hasta que una hermosa luz, inundo el lugar, este era un bosque verde, con arboles y un gran campo que se extendía sin verse ningún limite, la mujer se sento en el suelo, para despues señalarle a Hermione que podia hacer lo mismo,- se que tengo mucho que explicar asi que iniciare por lo mas sencillo,- suspiro,- efectivamente estas muerta,- dijo sin mas, aquello no le extrañaba a la castaña pues, ella misma se aseguró de estar en aquella situación._

\- _Entonces este es el cielo,- afirmo la joven extrañada, la rubia sin embargo rio._

\- _Claro que no, como ya e dije este es mi territorio,- sonrio,- de este punto partirás hacia tu destino, al lugar donde estarás eternamente,- hablo claramente,- te explicare Hermione como funciona,- frunció el ceño,- de verdad odio esta parte, me gustaría solo decirte donde iras, pero según el protocolo debo hacértelo saber,- sonrio cálidamente mientras Hermione seguía sin comprender, por un momento creyo que simplemente soñaba,- en el mundo de los muertos todos, tenemos una función, no creas que es como en los libros o películas, todos servimos para algo,- continuo con su explicación._

 _Existen tipos de angeles, están los Angeles Supremos, ellos cuidan a todos los angles que hay en la inmensidad, son por asi decirlo los jefes, siempre debes obedecerlos,- le guiño un ojo,- despues están los angeles guardianes, ellos cuidan a los humanos, cada humano tiene uno a su lado, para protegerlo de todo peligro.- de pronto aplaudió y sonrió,- de aquí viene la historia bonita,- sonrio._

 _A los angeles guardianes, cada cierto tiempo se les da la oportunidad de regresar a la tierra, como humanos,- aclaro,- ellos tienen una vida, bajo sus propias condiciones y conducta,- hizo un gesto,- normalmente guiados por su propia naturaleza o mejor dicho inclinados un poco por mi,- sus ojos brillaron,- terminan en trabajos o haciendo cosas peligrosas, pues como su naturaleza siempre ha sido proteger, terminan en mas de una vez arriesgando su vida por, hacer el bien,- de pronto la observo mas seria._

 _Aquí es donde entras tu,- afirmo,- para cuidar a los ángeles que son vulnerables, en su estado humano, mandamos a cuidarlos a los angeles protectores,- al escuchar eso, la castaña se levanto del piso._

\- _Yo no puedo ser eso,- negó fervientemente,- ¿Acaso no sabes lo que hice?,- cuestiono._

\- _Claro que lo se,- afirmo observándola con tristeza,- por ello es que te ofrezco esta oportunidad, para que limpies tu alma y no vayas al mundo de las tinieblas,- comento._

\- _Ahí es adonde debería ir, soy mala y debo sufrir,- afirmo la mujer._

\- _Claro que no,- se alerto la rubia,- tienes la oportunidad de remediar tu destino,- se acerco a ella,- esta labor es una penitencia por tus actos, así remedias los males que hiciste en vida._

\- _¿Así que es como un castigo?,- cuestiono._

\- _Si lo quieres ver así,- respondió la rubia,- si es un castigo,- después la miro, con ternura,- después de un tiempo podras regresar al mundo…,- antes de que terminara la castaña, negó._

\- _Jamás,- dijo con ímpetu,- debo volver, yo no merezco estar de regreso, prefiero servir por siempre, pero no quiero ser humana nunca mas,- la mujer asintió._

\- _Yo no puedo,- los ojos suplicantes de la joven, hizo que la rubia asintiera,- hare todo lo posible, por no enviarte de regreso,- al ver la cara de agradecimiento del nuevo angel protector, sonrio. Esperando sinceramente poder cumplir su promesa._

Cuando Hermione regreso de su recuerdo, observo a destino.

\- Siempre tendré dudas del porque me diste este trabajo,- respondió la castaña. La mujer rubia sonrio y camino hasta ella.

\- Solo recuerda Hermione,- permaneció seria,- que en ocasiones el destino no es lo que queremos, mas bien es lo que necesitamos,- ante esa palabras, sonrió como era su costumbre y camino lejos de la joven. Por su parte Hermione frunció el ceño, hasta que una voz grave llego a sus oídos.

\- Ella tiene mucha razón,- la castaña por los recuerdos que la inundaron no recordó que tenia ese dia una reunión y que por ello estaba nerviosa.

\- Es solo que no soporto lo que hace,- respondió la joven.

\- El destino Hermione,- dijo el hombre,- es caprichoso,- ella negó y respondió.

\- A mi me parece que es una niña jugando, con el destino de los demas,- el hombre sonrio sabiendo que ese angel siempre habia detestado la impertinencia de la pequeña Luna.

Ambos caminaron por un sendero, mientras Hermione recuperaba los nervios que se le habian olvidado por el recuerdo que tuvo, del momento exacto en que regreso al mundo, al cual si tenia suerte pertenecería eternamente.

\- La razón por que te cite, es simple,- comenzó el angel superior,- al consejo le preocupa que un humano, haya ingresado a tu eden, a nuestro mundo,- la castaña se retorció las manos, aun preocupada,- sabemos que no es tu culpa, pues como no hay precedentes en el tema, no sabemos el motivo por el cual ocurrió aquello,- la observo serio,- al menos claro que tu tengas una teoría,- de inmediato la castaña se tenso.

\- Claro que no,- exclamo,- a mi me tomo por sorpresa,- termino su oración.

\- Eso me suponía,- respondió el angel superior,- de todas maneras, si vuelve a ocurrir, lo cual esperemos que no pase, avísanos,- ella asintió comprendiendo la orde, el angel, se dio media vuelta y antes de que se marchara, ella cuestiono.

\- Señor,- el se detuvo,- ¿Estoy en problemas?,- cuestiono.

\- No Hermione,- dijo sin verla,- solo queremos que pongas atención a lo que ocurre a tu alrededor, cualquier cosa que veas extraña dime,- la joven asintió sin darse cuenta que su jefe no la veía,- por lo demás no te angusties el consejo solo quiere el control de todo.

\- Gracias,- dijo antes de que el angela cargo de ella se desvaneciera.

El hombre que hacia unos segundos habia desaparecido ante los ojos de Hermione, se materializo, frente a un grupo de hombres y una mujer, todos tenían trajes blancos que simbolizaban que eran el consejo de angeles, observaron serios hasta que la única mujer, que estaba sentada al centro de una larga mesa cuestiono.

\- ¿Qué dijo Kingsley?,- lo observo seriamente.

\- No sabe nada, Minerva,- fue su escueta respuesta.

Despues de dar su respuesta, regreso por donde habia llegado, suspirando y esperando, fervientemente que el consejo no comenzarán a tomar decisiones, precipitadas.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

En el momento en que se dio por concluida la charla de Hermione con su superior, esta creyo que se sentiría mas liberada, lamentablemente para ella, eso no paso. Esa reunión le dejo mas preguntas que respuestas y claramente mas alterada que antes.

Para iniciar la actitud de Kingsley el siempre habia sido comprensivo con ella, la trataba de maravilla y ahora fue indiferente ademas de que se veía preocupado, ademas era como si deseara irse rápido, no entendía porque y quería averiguarlo.

Estaba en su espacio, pensando en ello, hasta que la voz de su amigo la saco de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Cómo te fue Hermione?,- cuestiono el angel de cabello azabache.

\- Fue extraño,- respondió la castaña, al ver la cara de extrañeza de su amigo continuo,- Kingsley se veía distante, preocupado podría ser la mejor palabra para describirlo.

\- Pero si tu eres su favorita,- ella entrecerró los ojo, mientras que Harry sonreía, adoraba molestarla con eso,- sabes que es cierto, siempre ha tenido cierta preferencia por ti,- la mujer negó fervientemente,- bueno el punto del asunto es que estaba distante, cosa rara si tomamos en cuenta como es normalmente contigo,- ambos sonrieron.

\- No se si me imagino cosas, solo que el dijo que el consejo sabia que no era mi culpa solo que estaban preocupados, porque este asunto no tiene precedentes, puesto que jamás habia ocurrido,- el hombre frente a ella, frunció el ceño.

\- Tal vez sea cierto,- comento dudando,- pero ¿Recuerdas esa historia?,- ella lo miro incrédula.

\- Si fueras mas especifico,- comento.

\- La del angel, que desapareció por tocar a un humano,- ella negó mientras soltaba una risita, sin sentirla.

\- Eso es un cuento, no creo que sea cierto,- sentenció.

\- Podría ser, pero si llegara a ser verdad, lo que te paso a ti para a acontecido anteriormente,- el hombre se sentó en el piso, haciendo que Hermione hiciera lo mismo,- piénsalo bien Hermione,- dijo,- ellos que ganarían con decirnos toda la verdad de lo que ocurre en este mundo, pues al final del día en algún momento nos iremos, para ser humanos y cuando volvamos a morir, nada nos dice que regresemos a ser ángeles,- levanto las manos al cielo,. Podemos simplemente seguir nuestro camino y continuar a lo que sea que hagamos si no pecamos en nuestra, vuelta al mundo terrenal,- suspiro,- por ello ¿Por qué nos contarían sus secretos?. cuestiono

Hermione bufo ante la incredulidad de las palabras dichas por su amigo, pues para ella esa solo era una tonta historia, ¿Pues que ángel dejaría de lado la oportunidad de en un momento dado, regresar como humano, por algo como el amor, cuando todos ellos estaban exentos a ese sentimiento?, pues si bien era cierto, que en su nueva "vida", tenían ciertos carácter y sentimientos, el amor era algo que ninguno sentía o al menos eso era lo que todos decían. Por otra parte la pregunta de Harry, era atrayente a una investigación, pues ella siempre había creído que su nuevo mundo era transparente, no como cuando era humana, que todo era mentira tras mentira, jamas dudo pues desearía o mas bien necesitaba creer que ahora si, vivía en un buen mundo, que la ayudaría a alejarse de los males, y eso haría que no volviera a cometer errores.

Por ello, se negaba a creer en lo dicho por Harry, aunque una parte de ella lo comenzaba a pensar, que su perspectiva pudiera no estar tan alejada de la realidad.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

En un escritorio, una mujer revisaba expedientes que ya tenían que almacenarse, pues eran casos cerrados, ya que ahora con la ausencia de su jefe alguien tenia que hacerlo, pues dudaba que alguno de sus compañeros lo hiciera.

De igual forma, organizaba, los reportes de cada uno de ellos, los elaborados por su jefe y el resto del equipo, no podía evitar mientras realizaba la tarea de recordar, esos momentos, cuando estaba a punto de atrapar a algún maldito que hacia fechorías, sin duda era la mejor parte de su trabajo.

Ella odiaba la parte táctica, tener que organizar todo, a pesar de que era buena en la tarea. Prefería la acción, arrestar a esos desgraciados que solo eran paracitos

Al continuar con su lectura y algunos recuerdos, hubo cosas que fue detectando sin darse cuenta, solo hasta que regreso a leer ciertos aspectos, de algunos casos y ver sus respectivos reportes, fue que cayo a una conclusión.

Alarmada por su recién descubrimientos, se levanto de la silla sin importar el dolor de sus costillas, corrió hacia la oficina de su jefe y toco la puerta.

\- Adelante,- dijo una voz desde adentro, cuando la puerta se abrió, el hombre observo con detenimiento a la detective,- Alice me sorprende verte a estas horas, debería estar en casa cuidándose,- la reprendió de forma amistosa.

\- Señor,- dijo,- yo acabo de descubrir un patrón que si llegara a ser verdad, seria algo que atenta en contra de alguien del equipo,- le entrego una serie de documentos, donde estaba señalado ciertos acontecimientos repetitivos, el hombre asintió.

\- Si esto llegara a ser cierto solo se puede significar una cosa,- argumento el hombre.

\- Si señor, significaría que alguien a estado atentando a la vida de jefe Snape.

Ambos se miraron tensos, esperando que sus deducciones fueran incorrectas.


	4. Capitulo 4: Consciencia

**Severus Snape, detective de la Unidad Anti-Secuestros. Un hombre solitario que tiene muchos fantasmas sobre su espalda. ¿Cómo reaccionara, cuando comience a soñar con una mujer que dice ser su Ángel Protector?. Es una historia sin magia, sin embargo no deja de ser un poco sobrenatural.**

 **Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo los uso para crear esta loca historia.**

 **Este es mi primer Universo alterno asi que espero les guste. Como todas mis historias tienen un poco de drama, aunque esta sera un poco ligera.**

 **La historia contara con 10 capitulos y actualizare cada semana, espero que no les moleste la espera, hare todo lo que pueda por apresurarme. Gracias de antemano. Saludos**

* * *

 **Ya se que diran y esta con cara se aparece... Perdon pero encerio se me fue mi inspiracion, la muy condenada... en verdad estuve un poco bloqueada despues me sumergi en la lectura de dos libros que me idiotizaron tanto que termine haciendlos adaptacion y el mundo muggle me agobio...espero actualizar pronto lo prometo... Gracias por comentar y tenerme siempre en cuenta...Saludos**

 **Capitulo 4: Consciencia**

Hermione caminaba por el edén de Harry, fruncía el ceño y enredaba sus dedos unos con otros, iba de un lado a otro, sin detenerse, sabia que tenia de los nervios a su amigo, pues despues de haberla observado, por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, se tumbo y prefirió vigilar, eso demostraba lo fastidiado que estaba de ella.

Harry no comprendía como es que su querida y responsable amiga habia pasado de estar en vigilancia todo el tiempo a simplemente no poder estar en su propio espacio, ya que en demasiadas ocasiones, el angel habia terminado en el eden de el, cosa extraña ´pues ella nunca se separaba de su permanente estado alerta con respecto a la vigilancia de sus encargos.

Permanecía acostado con las manos entrelazados bajo su nuca, realmente estaba en un punto en que sabia debia confrontar a su amiga, pues esa situación estaba comenzando a cansarlo.

Ya que si bien era cierto la quería mucho, no podia dejar de pensar que su actitud no era algo bueno y con su infinito afán de protegerla desde el dia que la conoció, cuando la vio triste y lamentándose en cada momento por sus errores… negó con la cabeza mientras recordaba esa época.

 _Un angel de aspecto despreocupado caminaba por su eden, odiaba con todas sus fuerzas vigilar a sus encargos, sabia que era su deber, pero si ya detectaba cuando algo les ocurria y aunque viera el peligro acercarse no podia evitarlo, ¿Para que estar todo el tiempo vigilándolos?, simplemente no le encontraba sentido._

 _Asi que como siempre, se disponía a perder el tiempo, solo esperando a ser llamado._

 _Sin embargo sus planes se vieron interrumpidos, cuando escucho una voz tremendamente conocida e su espacio, giro su cuerpo detectando de donde provenía el sonido._

 _Prácticamente de inmediato vislumbro la ropa tan colorida de nada mas y nada menos que de destino, pues solo ella destacaba entre el mar oscuro y claro que se extendía en las dimensiones de los ángeles. Como siempre en sus labios se pintaba un sonrisa, mientras que su legendario bastón se alzaba imponente._

 _Solo que por esa ocasión algo estaba diferente en ella, pues del brazo derecho, venia tomando el cuerpo de alguien mas, al detectar ropas negras y mirada confusa, lo supo_ un nuevo ángel _se acerco a las mujeres y sonriendo saludo._

\- _Destino,- vio como se fruncía el ceño, el sabia que odiaba su nombre formal, ya que siempre le pedía que le dijeran Luna, cosa que el hacia, solo que cuando habia alguien mas con ellos, decidía ser un poco mas formal._

\- _Harry,- saludo con su ya conocido gesto de absoluta amabilidad, giro a la mujer que venia con ella,- quiero presentarte a Hermione,- el azabache la observo, era castaña, alta, pálida como todos, solo que lo que mas le sorprendió fueron sus ojos cafés, tan expresivos, ya que en ese momento demostraban un gran dolor._

\- _Mucho gusto,- hablo ella primero, sorprendido permaneció Harry, al verse descubierto, haciendo aquel escrutinio._

\- _Claro un placer,- dijo mientras trababa de recuperarse,- Harry,- la rubia llamada destino los observo, sabiendo que dejaba en buenas manos al nuevo angel, que ella sabia debia cuidar mas que a ningún otro._

\- _Yo solo quería dejar a Hermione con alguien de confianza,- ambos la observaron,- yo me ire,- dijo mirando al nuevo ángel,- pero Harry te mostrara tu espacio, el que podrás adornar a tu gusto,- ambos asintieron, solo para despues observar a Luna desaparecer, no sin antes lanzar una mirada al azabache, el sabia que eso solo significaba que de verdad necesitaba que la ayudara…_

El angel azabache salio de esos pensamientos, que sin lugar a dudas eran tristes, pues en el momento que vio a su ahora amiga, supo que realmente necesitaba su ayuda, ella tenia una gran pena, como todos lo que llegaban a ser ángeles protectores, sin embargo a diferencia de muchos, ella nunca habia intentado superarlos.

En el momento que la conoció se percato de su pena, pues incluso su eden se vio afectado, pues este era manipulado por los deseos de cada uno de ellos.

Mientras que el eden de Harry reflejaba, diversión y vitalidad el de Hermione, brillaba por su pena y dolor, pues su espacio era oscuro y entristecido.

Paso mucho tiempo para que ella, pudiera ponerle color a su eden, ademas de sonreía y tratar de "vivir", aunque su responsabilidad siempre había sido la misma.

Ahora con el momento de… demasiado cerca, debia ayudarla y hacerle ver que su actitud solo la destruiría. Lo que sea que le pasara debia enfrentarlo.

Se levanto y camino hacia ella, para hacerle ver que debia enfrentar lo que fuera le preocupara.

Ademas ya estaba cansado de tenerla con esa actitud en su eden…

o0o o0o

Hermione caminaba desanimada hacia su edén, pues su querido amigo de una forma nada sutil la había corrido de su eden diciéndole que estaba cansado de verla, caminar de un lado a otro, ni siquiera le dejó explicar que la tenia invadiendo su lugar, aunque pensándolo bien, ni ella recordaba el porque se negaba a estar en su propio espacio.

Cuando llego a su eden, lo primero que sintió fue paz, pues a pesar de ese lugar era un reflejo de su vida, siempre le traia tranquilidad, paso mucho tiempo para crearlo, sin embargo cuando lo hizo se sintió tremendamente feliz.

Suspirando, camino hasta su lugar de siempre, cuando de pronto al reconocer una figura sentada entre el pasto, recordó el porque huia de ese su lugar sagrado.

Pues desde hace un tiempo, en realidad no tenia idea cuanto, siempre encontraba a Severus Snape, en su eden personal.

o0o o0o

Por su parte Severus no entendía que demonios hacia en aquel lugar, ya que siempre se sentía confuso en aquel lugar, que lo embriagaba en recuerdos, odiaba esa sensación y cuando pensaba en no querer ver mas nada de aquello, milagrosamente aparecía en ese lugar verde.

Imaginaba que era una jugarreta de su subconsciente, de igual forma sabia que estaba enfermo o muerto y su mente lo llevaba a un lugar de paz, solo que no explicaba el lugar, pues a el nunca le habia gustado los terrenos verdes y si eso era un reflejo de su ser, simplemente no comprendía la procedencia de aquel lugar.

Al haberse repetido lo mismo en demasiadas ocasiones, ya no le extraña aparecer en ese espacio, así que simplemente cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar por el tiempo, hasta que finalmente aparecía en el lugar oscuro o simplemente permanecía en ese lugar.

Pero ese dia algo extraño paso, escucho el sonido de pasos, eso lo incomodo pues el prefería la soledad. Cuando giro su cuerpo observo una figura conocida, se puso de pie caminando hacia ella,

Por su parte Hermione, observo a esos ojos oscuros, sobre ella, cosa que la lleno de esa sensación que no le gustaba, pues no la comprendía, en el momento en que se puso de pie, supo que debía enfrentarlo, decirle que se fuera, ya no debía huir además estaba segura que Harry la dejaría de recibir en su eden, aunque decirlo era mas fácil que hacer, pues siempre que lo tenia enfrente dejaba de pensar.

El hombre se plato frente a ella, ambos con ideas en su cabeza, sin embargo lo que pensó Hermione era un gran plan, se vio frustrado por las frase que salio de su boca.

\- Si vas a estar en mi eden,- comenzó,- hay reglas que debes seguir,- se dio una bofetada mental por ello, pues con esa frase le habia dicho que no tenia problemas con tenerlo en su sagrado lugar.

o0o o0o

Despues de que se dijeran las reglas según Hermione, ambos estaban sentados lejos uno del otro, mientras Hermione se pregunto como fue que ocurrió aquello,

Por su parte Severus, siempre fue un hombre serio, en muchas ocasiones considerado amargado, por su postura de no jugar en el trabajo y como todo el tiempo estaba en la oficina, en ocaciones parecía que habia perdido la habilidad de reir.

Solo que el mismo comprendía que sus mismas labores y en general episodios de su vida, habia logrado que el simplemente, olvidara lo que era ser feliz.

Lo cual a el mismo le sorprendía, que una proyección de su propio subconsciente como el le llamaba, hiciera que estuviera a punto de recordar los tiempos donde una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, no siempre pero si cuando estaba con…sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, pues aun recordaba como fue que esa mujer lo habia casi reir tan fácilmente.

\- _Si vas a estar en mi eden,- dijo Hermione en cuanto Severus estaba frente a ella,- hay reglas que debes seguir,- el hombre se quedo por un momento pasmado por lo que dijo la mujer frente a el, aquella que decía ser su angel protector, no comprendía que pasaba con esa alucinación, tampoco tenia ganas de seguir el juego del mismo, sin embargo frente a el habia un enigma que descubrir y sabia que debia hacerlo y como todo buen investigador de que era, comenzaría como simple_

\- _¿Eden?,- cuestiono, intentando conocer de donde venían las palabras dichas con anterioridad por ella, vio como fruncía en ceño,_

\- _Esto,- levanto las manos, mostrando el espacio al completo,- es mi eden,- el hombre frunció el ceño,- como le decía si quiere venia a este lugar hay reglas que debe seguir,- el detective sintió ganas de interrumpir, ya que le molestaba de sobremanera que le hablara de esa forma, sin embargo queria saber de que rayos se trataba toda esa ilusión bien elaborada en su por su mente asi que hizo lo que hacia mucho no, callar y escuchar,- para comenzar, cuando vengas, debes permanecer lejos de mi, es demasiado grande el lugar, como para estar cerca,- el permaneció inmutable,- no puede estar explorando el lugar, por lo tanto debe quedarse en un solo punto sentado,- con eso estaba comenzado a sacar el peor lado del detective,- si ve a alguien mas, debe permanecer alejado y sobretodo callado,- suspiro ya que si no lo hacia le diría algo tan cruel, equivalente a cuando hacia que los novatos renunciaran a la academia,- y por ultimo y lo mas importante, debe permanecer alejado de mi y sobretodo no debe tocarme,- frunció el ceño y antes de que ella agregara algo mas, no pudo contenerse._

\- _Si eso es todo,- dijo con mordacidad, poniendo sus penetrantes ojos sobre ella,,- deno aclarar que no me interesa estar en du eden,- lo ultimo lo escupió,- sigo apareciendo en este lugar sin saber porque,,- seguía observándola y acercándose a ella,- no tengo interés de explorar nada y mucho menos tener contacto con nadie de dudosa procedencia,- respiro tan ondo que casi revienta sus pulmones,- y por ultimo no me interesa estar cerca de usted y mucho menos tocarla._

 _Con lo ultimo dicho, se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia el punto en el que habia estado con anterioridad, sintiéndose molesto por la forma en que ella le habia hablado._

Sin embargo ahora que estaba solo debia admitir, que ese momento de ver como defendía su lugar, esa chica, fue verdaderamente poderoso, sin embargo ella queriendo ser amenazante con ese cuerpo tan pequeño y viéndose tan delicada, lo único que le provoco fue mucha risa.

Por ello estaba conteniéndose de burlarse, además estaba extrañado que ella, precisamente esa ilusión, fuera capaz de provocar algo en el, que tenia años de no sentir y eso era incertidumbre.

o0o o0o

En un lugar lleno de color blanco, brillando por su limpieza, teniendo un aire de paz y misterio, se encontraba una enorme mesa, donde se encontraban sentados, una cantidad pequeña de personas, todos ellos eran ancianos y una mujer, que estaba al centro de todos.

Frente a ellos, se encontraba un hombre de color, con un porte imponente, quien se giraba sobre sus talones, dándose media vuelta, totalmente disgustado, saliendo del recinto golpeando las puertas, fuertemente.

\- ¿No creen que fuimos duros con el?,- pregunto la voz de un hombre que estaba a la derecha, de la única mujer del lugar.

\- El debe aprender a aceptar las ordenes que se le dan,- suspiro,- ese angel es peligroso, debe ser detenida antes de que ocurra de nuevo,- dijo a todos los presentes,- el esta involucrado en todo esto, jamás podría ser nuestras ordenes cuando sea el momento de actuar, continuo con su discurso como si fuera necesario,- seguramente intervendría y eso no nos conviene señores,- se levanto de su silla,- por lo tanto es mejor alejarlo para que podamos continuar con nuestros planes,- se inclino hacia la mesa golpeándola ligeramente,- no debemos dejar que ocurra de nuevo y como aquella vez, actuaremos rápido,- sentencio la mujer antes de abandonar el recinto, esperando de todo corazón no perjudicar mucho al angel al cual le tenia cariño, sin embargo era una amenaza,- perdóname Hermione,- susurro antes de desaparecer.

Por otra parte, el hombre que habia abandonado el lugar de la reunión con sus superiores, se encontraba caminando, mientras trataba de suprimir su furia, ya que estaba desconcertado porque ocurrió adentro del recinto.

 _Cuando los angeles jefes te llaman, hay de dos opciones, hiciste algo muy bueno o te equivocaste en una tarea, eso pensaba el angel Kingsley._

 _Una vez dentro del recito encentrándose a todos sus superiores frente a el y sobre todo a ella, la líder de todo lo que era el cielo, sabia que si hubiera sido humano se estremecería de la impresión, permaneció frente a todos haciendo una reverencia._

\- _Estoy a sus servicios,- dijo en forma de saludo._

\- _Debemos tratar asunto importantes,- hablo directamente la líder, siempre ella tomaba la palabra, sin sutilezas,- hay un asunto con uno de tus angeles que no nos has informado,- aseguro la mujer,- no es necesario que lo niegues ya que estamos al tato de lo sucedido en el eden de Hermione,- el sabia lo inútil que resultaría intentar negar algo que ellos mismo ya habian comprobado, por ello permaneció en silencio,- ahora di algo que pueda ayudar a tu causa._

\- _Yo no informe de la situación de mi angel,- afirmo sabiendo que venia lo inevitable._

\- _Me alegra que aceptes tu culpa,- lo observo fijamente,- esta es una infracción sin presentes, por lo tanto contigo pondremos el ejemplo, de lo que sucederá si alguien vuelve a intentar algo como lo tu hiciste,- se puso de pie antes de continuar,- yo te degrado de tu actual cargo, para convertirte en un angel protector, esperando tu cuota para que regreses al mundo,- en su rostro se manifestó la desolación, ya que habia alguno angeles, que el regreso a la tierra era realmente el peor castigo._

\- _Mi señora,- se atrevió a hablar,- ¿Qué pasara con Hermione?,- cuestiono._

\- _Eso no te corresponde saber,- comento,- solo que por consideración, te dire que ahora tendrá un nuevo líder y con ello, un reinicio,- el se quedo pasmado sabiendo lo que ello significaba, la líder le dio una mirada que dejaba claro su mayor temor, con su degrado, se terminaba la concesión de Hermione de no regresar a la tierra, sin su intervención, era cuestion de tiempo y eso le perturbaba, pues conocia el temor de ella, de regresar y todo lo que implicara, lamentablemente ahora nada estaba en sus manos._

Estaba no solo enojado, mas bien preocupado, ahora debia buscar la forma de informarle aquello a Hermione, solo que no sabia como. Ademas estaba acongojado por no haber ayudado a ese angel que ya mucho habia sufrido.

Estaba auto flagelándose que no se percato de que una figura se acercaba a el.

\- No te preocupes por nada Kingsley,- dijo una voz cantarina, levanto el rostro para encontrar con nada mas y nada menos que destino,- a pesar de lo que se intente hacer,- continuo con su discurso viéndolo fijamente,- el destino ya esta echado,- con esas palabras, el ser mas poderoso de todos, caminaba prácticamente dando saltitos, lejos del nuevo angel protector

o0o o0o

Una moto modesta avanzaba por una carretera despejada de trafico siendo rodeada por hermosos campos verdes, rompia el aire por la velocidad a la que iba, sin embargo quien conducía, aceleraba aun mas a cada segundo que avanzaba. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al recordar lo que seguramente le diría su mama si la viera ir a esa velocidad, sonrisa que se ensancho aun mas al recordar, que ese dia comenzaba una nueva vida ella.

 _En una cabaña modesta donde se respiraba un aire de paz y familiaridad, se encontraba una pequeña familia, sentada alrededor de una mesa circular, un hombre con overol habia dejado sus botas llenas de tierra a un lado por petición de es adoraba esposa, degustaba el alimento con muchas ganas, despues de un dia largo de trabajo._

 _Una mujer robusta por la edad, paseaba de una estufa a la mesa, calentando comida y sirviéndola en un plato para ella, tenia un delantal y se veía exhausta pero al mismo tiempo feliz de tener a su familia con ella, viviendo modestamente pero al final del dia, siendo amados y completos._

 _Giro su rostro para ver a su pequeña, aunque no tan pequeña hija, con su característico cabello rosa, recién retocado, siempre fue imperativa y un poco estrafalaria, de pequeña contaba la orgullosa mama a sus amistades, que su pequeña decía que si tuviera un poder este seria cambiar de forma y su primera acción seria ponerse el cabello rosa chicle. Rodando los ojos se percato que lo habia logrado._

\- _Y dime Nym,- dijo el hombre,- ¿Cuándo te vas?,- cuestiono mientras la mujer levantaba su vista._

\- _De verdad papa,- comenzó a hablar,- ¿No puedes esperar, acaso ya quieres que me vaya?,- cuestiono con tono de burla_

\- _Claro que no mi amor,- respondió la mujer, tomando la mano de su hija, mirando al mismo tiempo reprobatoriamente a su esposo,- sabes perfectamente que te vamos a extrañar,- agrego mientras su voz se quebraba, la mujer del cabello rosa, observo a su padre levantarse y rodear a su mujer en un abrazo, mientras ella hacia lo mismo y se acercaba a su progenitora, acariciando su mejilla._

\- _Mama,- la llamo suavemente,- sabes que los voy a extrañar de verdad que si, pero sabes que es mi sueño y,- no termino de hablar, ya su su mama la abrazaba fuertemente._

\- _Lo se cariño, es solo que para mi es difícil verte partir,- ambas sonrieron,- jamás me interpondría en tus sueños,- momentos despues la mujer sonrio,- además podrías estando a donde vas pedir ayuda si la necesitas a tu primo, sabes que eso es lo que mas me preocupa ahora que te marchas lejos, se que eres responsable pero una mano amiga…,- la hija la interrumpió._

\- _Si mami te prometo que si tengo contacto con el y necesito ayuda se la pediré,- desde que llego su carta donde le informaban que habia aceptado su solicitud de pertenecer al departamento que deseaba, su mama estaba angustiada, pues el destino buscado por ella estaba lejos de casa, además de que siempre le decía buscara al única familiar coherente que tenían, aunque a decir verdad no estaba segura, pues quien en su sano juicio ¿Era detective, si tu padre fue un asesino serial?, muchos lo deberían odiar, sin embargo ella no le tenia rencor, simplemente no lo conocia._

 _Abrazándose los tres, se dio por concluida la ultima cena familiar, antes de la inevitable marcha de la única hija del matrimonio Tonks._

Asi que por ello sonreía, pues esperaba que en su nueva vida, le fuera de maravilla.

o0o o0o

En el mundo oscuro donde siempre se veía sumergido, el gran detective Snape, se encontraba sumergido en ese instante, sin saber que hacer, solo repetía sus acciones, de siempre, desde que se encontraba en ese mundo controlado por su subconsciente.

Cerro los ojos, ya que no habia diferencia, pues la oscuridad era total.

Sin embargo ese dia, se repetía algo que evitaba a toda costa, la parte de los recuerdos como el le llamaba, ese era un momento en el que veía su vida por fragmentos, cuando eso pasaba hasta prefería estar con esa mujer en ese lugar espantoso que viendo la inmundicia que fue su pasado.

 _En ese momento se veía a si mismo como niño delgado y timido sin mayor compañía que un muñeco de peluche, que su mama le habia comprado a escondidas de su padre, ella le decía que lo abrazara fuertemente cuando esa música llegara a sus oídos, esa que siempre habia en las noches cuando su padre llegaba a casa, el conocía las reglas y la principal era que nunca bajara cuando esa música inundara su hogar. Asi que siempre obedeció hasta aquella noche._

 _Tenia hambre, ese fue su pensamiento. Desde hacia dos noches, habia estado enfermo, tenia fiebre y no habia comido mucho, por lo tanto cuando se despertó con el estomago vacio, su primera accion, fue sentarse en la cama, no vio a su madre, cuando su cuerpo siguió protestando, se levanto y camino hacia la puerta, cuando la entreabrió no escuchaba nada, asi que comenzó a bajar, rumbo a la cocina._

 _Apretaba fuertemente a su pequeño peluche, pues siempre habia sido este su compañero de aventuras y esta lo era, ya que al ser muy tarde esperaba no encontrarse a su padre enfadado._

 _Cuando termino de bajar las escaleras, su pequeño se acelero al darse cuanta, que la música comenzaba a sonar… aquella que al escucharla significaba que no podia estar cerca de sus padres._

 _Pero como todo niño lleno de curiosidad, decidió averiguar que era lo prohibido que traía, aquel sonido, llego a un costado de la puerta mirando por un esquina, cuando sus ojos captaron lo que veía se sorprendió de sobremanera, pues su padre tenia tomada a su mama, del cuello y repartía golpes por toda la extensión de su cuerpo, evitando tocar su rostro._

 _El pequeño permaneció observando, hasta que un jadeo provoco que su padre, viera hasta su dirección, el hombre lo observo con atención, continuando con los golpes a su mujer, sin importarle en ningún momento que su pequeño viera todo aquello._

 _Dias después de aquella aterradora escena, cosa que se repetía cada noche, ahora con el como publico, pues su progenitor dijo una noche, que si tantas ganas tenia de ver el espectáculo, seria bienvenido, asi que cuando llegaba subía por el y lo sentaba en la mesa._

 _Primero comenzaba con una cena normal, después de que su padre probara lo cocinado por su mujer, precedía a decir lo asqueroso que estaba todo que comida era repugnante, segundos después se levantaba y veía con asco la casa, afirmando que su mujer, era sucia y no limpiaba todo como debería, el final era lo mejor para Tobias Snape, procedía a golpear en numerosas ocasiones a su mujer, frente a su pequeño, diciendo que asi era como se castigaba a las mujeres. El permanecía viendo todo, pues si cerraba los ojos, su mama lo pagaba. Nunca en todas esas noches el hombre, lo tocaba._

 _Un dia en la escuela, ese dia jamás lo olvidaría Severus. Fue un policía, el iba a darles una charla sobre que hacer frente a peligro inminente, a que números llamas, sobre la protección a las personas. En ese momento Severus supo una cosa, que si una persona como el podia proteger a todos, el si fuera como el podría ayudar a su mama. Cuando fue el momento de hacer preguntas, muy emocionado levanto una mano, cuando le concedieron el turno, hizo el cuestionamiento que cambiaria su vida._

\- _¿Si soy policía puedo proteger a mi mama de los castigos de mi papa?,- decir que el hombre con uniforme representando a la ley, se quedo boquiabierto fue decir poco, este lo observo serio y asintió._

\- _Claro campeón,- fue su respuesta, al término de ese dia escolar, la directora mando a llamar Severus. Cuando estaba frente a esa mujer, se percato de que el policía estaba a su lado, estaba completamente serio. Otra cosa de la cual se dio cuenta fue que su mama, estaba sentada y se veía muy preocupada._

\- _Hola,- saludo la mujer,- puedes sentarte corazón,- lo alentó y permaneció junto a su mama,- queremos tratar un asunto contigo,- el se tenso, pensando que lo castigarían, sin embargo no sabia el motivo pues el nunca hacia nada malo,- en la exposición del policía, hiciste una pregunta que nos alerto a todos, lo cual no hace preguntarte, ¿Has visto los castigos de tu padre?,- el niño no supo que decir, pues le habia advertido no decir en que consistían los castigos, asi que hizo lo que le enseñaron y negar con la cabeza,- piénsalo bien Severus,- el vio a su mama que estaba visiblemente tensa._

\- _Campeón,- se acerco el policía,- tu preguntaste que si eras como yo podrías detener los castigos a tu mama, solo queremos saber en que consisten,- incito al pequeño, cuando estaba a punto de responder su mama intervino._

\- _Estas molestando a mi hijo, además no hay ninguna orden que me obligue a dejarlos hablar con el, no tengo nada que ocultar y si fuera verdad lo que dicen, el tuviera alguna marca y no la tiene,- enfatizo el hecho de que Severus, estuviera limpio de golpes. Todos la observaron sabiendo que tenia razón, pues legalmente no podían hacer nada, si ella no denunciaba o había un maltrato visible, el policía se acerco aun mas al pequeño y le entrego una tarjeta._

\- _Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa llamarme, siempre estaré para ti,- afirmo antes de sacudir su cabello con una mano,- si me permiten los llevo a casa,- se dirigió a su mama, ella acepto y media hora después estaba en su casa._

 _El vio a su progenitora nerviosa, mas de lo usual ese dia. Caminaba de un lado a otro, limpiando cada superficie visible en su hogar, preparo la cena, que solo hacia en ocasiones especiales y de esa forma paso el resto del dia._

 _Por la noche, Severus estaba sentado en la mesa, esperando a su papa, cuando la puerta se abrió, este ingreso enojado, ni siquiera se sentó a cenar, ya que puso la música y de inmediato comenzó a golpear a su mama._

\- _Me denunciaste,- decía el hombre. Después siguieron palabras, peores. Mas golpes y maltratos, hasta que el hombre tomo un cuchillo de la mesa y apunto a su mujer, esta comenzó a llorar y suplicaba,_

\- _Baja eso,- pedía, pero este no le hizo caso, acercándose a ella peligrosamente, mientras mantenía el arma en sus manos, sin previo aviso y cegado por la furia, el hombre rebajo la garganta de su mujer, frente a su pequeño hijo. El hombre vio caer el cuerpo de su esposa, con una sonrisa en la cara, no fue hasta que vio la sangre abandonar el cuerpo de la que era la madre de su hijo, que dio un paso atrás, percatándose de sus acciones, tomo una pistola que estaba en un cajón, tomándola se giro a ver a su pequeño a los ojos, subió el brazo con el arma, apuntando su sien, disparando en un instante._

 _El pequeño, pego un brinco por el susto del sonido, permaneció sentado en la mesa, por solo sabrá dios cuanto tiempo, observando los cuerpos sin vida de sus progenitores. No fue hasta que sintió unos brazos rodearlo y una voz conocida diciéndole que todo estaría bien, cuando se permitió sentirse en paz._

 _Pues a pesar de tener tan solo 10 años, era un niño inteligente y sabia que partir de ese momento, su mama, habia escapado de los castigos de su padre._

o0o o0o

Una moto se estaciono frente a un edificio, en tonos grises estaba pintado aquel lugar, que representaba para la mujer que conducía dicho transporte una nueva oportunidad. Aun tenia plasmada en su rostro una enorme sonrisa, pues estaba en el lugar en el cual siempre soñó pertenecer.

Bajo con cuidado, se quito el cascó revelando el color tan extraño de cabello, sabia que no debía tener ese look, pero ella no era adivina y no pudo predecir que .le llegaría esa carta, unos días después de haberse retocado el color rosado que tanto amaba.

Respiro y camino hacia su destino…

o0o o0o

\- Solo vamos un rato,- decía un hombre de cabellos largos y ondulados, a su amigo.

\- No Sirius, Lily me espera temprano en casa,- explicaba por enésima vez un hombre de cabello alborotado y lentes redondos.

\- Pues dile que tenemos un caso,- explico como a un niño de 5 años, una lección muy sencilla, el aludido solo atino a rodar los ojos.

\- Sabe que no tenemos casos por el momento, asi que no,- sentencio con firmeza, pues si su querido amigo, casi hermano seguía insistiendo terminaría cediendo.

\- Cornamenta,- replico el hombre,- desde que tu esposa…,- la mirada de advertencia lo corto,- bueno desde que estas casado eres aburrido,- termino para segundos despues cruzar los brazos frente a su pecho, en un gesto completamente infantil.

Alice solo atinaba a rodar los ojos, como le fastidiaban esas peleas tontas, pensaba en su interior, mientras que el muy educado Frank solo reia por lo bajo, mientras que el psicólogo de la oficina, se esondia, pues si en ese momento era visto por alguno de sus amigos, seguramente terminaría siendo el referi de su pelea.

Black comenzó a jugar con una bola de papel, ya que como el jefe no estaba con ellos y no habia casos, lo único que podían hacer era revisar avances, pues de ningún modo los dejarían salir solos a un operativo sin la cabeza, del equipo.

Cuando lanzo una vez mas la pelota y esta caia lentamente con la mirada puesta del hombre que la lanzaba, esta no cayo a sus manos, pues el agente del FBI, se puso de pie, acercándose a su amigo.

\- No te preocupes por lo de esta noche,- sonrio,- ya encontré quien me acompañara,- al decir lo ultimo comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, mas específicamente hacia una joven que estaba de pie en el umbral de la misma,- preciosa,- dijo en el momento en que estuvo frente a ella. la mujer en cuestión sonrió coquetamente, ya que cuando estaba nerviosa, prefería verse de esa forma, antes de demostrar los nervios que la invadían.

\- Guapo,- sonrió de lado, aceptando su mano, observando como esta era besada, en el torso, ella se sonrojo ante el acto del desconocido. Por su parte Sirius, veía la forma tan sencilla en que vestia, unos vaqueros, chamarra de cuero, botas de trabajo y cabello tan rosado como el chicle, ella sin duda no era de su tipo, pero al no tener con quien salir, no le importaba el sacrificio, pensaba el hombre, quien era conocido por sus conquistas, los que estaban alrededor, veian la escena, sin importancia pensando que era una conquista mas del hombre conocido como Canuto,- busco a Alastor Moody.

\- Para que quieres a ese viejo si me tienes a mi,- dijo guiñando un ojo, esta sonrio ante el descaro del hombre.

\- No lo busco para eso, cariño,- susurro,- pero cuando termine con el, te busco,- este sonrió aun mas, sabiendo que esa noche no dormiría solo. Antes de que pudieran seguir compartiendo coqueteos descarados, una figura imponente apareció frente a ellos.

\- Tonks,- grito alguien, provocando un sobresalto de los presentes,- no te dije que te quitaras ese horrible color de cabello niña,- la aludida sonrio.

\- No sabia que me mandarían esa carta y tengo que esperar unos dias, antes de pintármelo de nuevo,- comento a su interlocutor, este negó con la cabeza, mientras que ninguno notaba como el cerebro de Black estaba sacando humo, de tanto pensar.

\- ¿Tonks?,- pregunto Canuto,- ¿Ese es tu nombre?,- termino su cuestionamiento.

\- Claro que no,- respondió,- ese es mi apellido, mi nombre es…

\- Nymphatora,- termino el hombre por ella, antes de que preguntara como lo sabia, agrego el hombre,- eres hija de Andromeda,- no pregunto afirmo, esta antes de asentir, fue interrumpida por su mentor.

\- Ya dejen de jugar niños, tendrán mucho tiempo para conocerse,- dijo,- ahora Tonks, deja de coquetear con Black y vamos a la oficina,- ante la mención del apellido del aludido, la mujer se giro a verlo, ambas miradas chocaron haciendo un gesto de completo asco al mismo tiempo.

\- Demonios,- dijo ella,- coquetee con mi tio,- mientras que el hombre negaba.

\- Me va a matar, Andromeda me matara,- ambos se miraron desconcertados, hasta que se volvieron a mirar.

\- Esto es nuestro secreto,- argumento la mujer de cabello rosa, pues si su madre se enteraba, la mataria por estar de coqueta con desconocidos.

\- Hecho,- dijo el, no queriéndose arriesgar a la ira de su prima.

A pesar de no conocerse en persona, los apellidos de ambos eran tan poco comunes, que su sola mención les hizo ver frente de quien estaban, momentos después, la chica excéntrica caminaba tras Moody y el iba con su amigo, a asegurarse una borrachera con el esa noche, pues el hecho de que había pensado en tener sexo con su sobrina, merecía una buena noche de fiesta.

o0o o0o

una mujer caminaba por los pasillos completamente blanco tan característicos de un hospital, llevaba las manos a ambos costados del cuerpo, mientras comenzaba a tronarse uno a uno, en clara señal de nervios. Despues de caminar por otros pasillos, iguales a laberintos. Llego a la puerta que le indicaron las enfermeras, la pudo vislumbrar a los lejos, sin embargo en el momento en que paso a un lado de esta, detuvo su andar por un momento, suspiro y continuo su marcha, hasta entrar a aquella habitacion.

Hizo un mueca en cuento sus ojos, vislumbraron lo que tenia frente a ella, en una cama, el hombre que ella consideraba el mas fuerte de todos, se encontraba recostado, atado a una enorme cantidad de cables, todos ellos a su vez, instalados en varias maquinas, que marcaban sabra dios cuantas funciones de su cuerpo. Su semblante era lo que mas angutio a la detective, pues este era palido perlado con un poco de sudor en la frente, sus ojos apretados en un profundo sueño, sin embargo, este no parecía ser placentero, pues en su ceño, brillaba una pequeña arruga.

Con cuidado se acerco a la cama, sentándose en una pequeña silla a un lado de la cama, negó con la cabeza, pues ella sentía dolor al ver a ese hombre, en aquel estado.

Muchos no comprendían el cariño que le tenia a su jefe, pues el al ser un hombre arisco, malhumorado la mayor parte del tiempo, parecía no tener corazón. Si embargo ella no veía eso, tras esa mirada fría y la coraza impenetrable que lo rodeaba, sabia que tenia una enorme cantidad de fantasmas.

En su trabajo se veía siempre, ya que veía muertes, dolor, abusos y trataban con lo peor de lo peor, asi que si deseabas sobrevivir a ese mundo, endurecías tu corazón y simplemente hacías tu trabajo o te dejabas llevar por las emociones volviéndote loco inevitablemente.

Solo que ella estaba segura los fantasmas de su jefe no era los comunes, esos eran personales. Ademas a pesar de su apariencia el se preocupaba por su equipo, ella era una fiel testigo de ello…

 _El primer dia de labores, como la nueva detective de la unidad anti-secuestros, se encontraba una mujer, joven de un tamaño tan delicado, que podría pasar por una pequeña muñeca, quien sin demostrarlo era toda una guerrera. De inmediato al ingresar al lugar, los hombres que operaban en la oficina la observaron, ya que era raro encontrar a una mujer en aquel dominio del FBI._

 _Algunos fueron amables, aceptándola pero como en todo lugar, hubo alguno que no estuvo de acuerdo, este la ignoro olímpicamente, sintiéndose superior._

 _Al ser su primer dia, ella veía todo con miedo, sin embargo no se dejo amedrentar, pues habia luchado para obtener aquel lugar, al medio dia, se dirigió a su casillero para tomar la comida que se había dispuesto, solo que al cerrar el casillero la sorpresa que se llevo, ya que a su lado estaba ese asqueroso detective, quien la acorralo poniéndose frente a ella, presionándola con su enorme cuerpo, le dijo palabras altisonantes, ella solo plasmo una mueca de completo asco y sin decir una palabra lo golpeo en la entrepierna, este cayo de rodillas y cuando este se disponía a levantarse, una voz resonó en el lugar._

\- _Mulciber,- grito el jefe de unidad,- levántese,- este lo intento, sin embargo al no poder, Severus Snape se dirigió a la chica,- dia de suerte novata,- esta se tenso,- iras a un rescate, ve por tus cosas,- cuando vio que no se marchaba, decidio pasar a su lado, para despues sentir que caminaba detrás de ella._

 _Decir que su primer operativo fue sencillo seria pecar de creida, la realidad es que habia sido muy difícil, lleno de balas y dolor, pues a pesar de los intentos, slo pudieron rescatar a uno de los secuestrados, perdiendo a dos inocentes. Despues de hacer un segundo recorrido para descartar mas malechores, los agentes especiales, caminaron afuera del lugar._

 _Alice iba un poco decaída, pues odiaba la idea no haber hecho bien su trabajo, se quitaba poco a poco el chaleco antibalas, no se escuchaba nada detrás de ella, hasta que a lo lejos vislumbro, a su jefe ella comprendía que fuera serio, aunque sin lugar a dudas le daba hasta cierto punto temor._

 _Cuando su punto de vista cambio, logro ver claramente aunque estuviera lejos, una figura acercarse a su superior, pasaron segundos en lo que la joven detective, vio que esta persona, apuntaba un arma, asi que llevo a cabo lo enseñado en la academia._

\- _¡Arma!,- grito fuertemente,- Severus abajo,- ordeno al jefe de unidad, este por insitinto al escuchar las ordenes, se tiro al piso, lo único que fue visible para todos, fue el cuerpo de un hombre desplomándose, junto del temido detective Snape._

 _Cuando todo se esclareció, la joven se acerco a sus compañeros para comprobar la muerte inevitable del delinciente, ella casi se deamaya cuando vislumbro al hombre, pues este era un niño que no podia tener mas de 20 años, camino hacia atrás sintiéndose vacia, pues ella rogaba no matar a nadie su primer dia, sin embargo, mato a un niño, eso no podría quitárselo tan facilmete de la cabeza._

 _Al seguir su camino de espaldas, choco contra algo duro, antes de girar su cabeza, una mano se poso en su hombro._

\- _Asi como pateas traseros a quienes te molestan,- susurro el jefe de unidad,- de esa menera debes detener a los delincuentes,- ella asintió,- recuerda que mientras menos escorias haya en el mundo mas vidas inocentes se podrán salvar,- cuando la mano no tocaba su cuerpo, ella se giro viendo a su jefe alejarse,- y por cierto buen trabajo,- despues solo pudo verlo alejarse._

 _Con el tiempo, ella compredio que esas ultimas palabras eran lo mas cercano a un gracias de su parte._

La mujer sintió una lagrima correr por su mejilla, ella le tenia cariño y respeto a su jefe, pues ese dia, le dio las palabras necesaria para hacer bien su trabajo, pues si bien era cierto que era triste perder una vida, cosa inevitable en ese trabajo. era aun peor cuando esta era inocente... Ademas por alguna razon que nadie noto, el jefe de unidad, comenzo a proteger a la joven detective, lo cual seguramente era por agradecimiento. Sin embargo con el tiempo ella se percato de que el hombre necesitaba mas que otra cosa, apoyo y aunque el mundo lo odiara ella lo apoyaria...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, al sentir que la mano que sostenia se comenzaba a mover, de inmediato observo al hombre frente a ella, mover sus parpados hasta que al fin se abrieron sus ojos, la mujer se levanto de la silla y corrio hasta que los medicos estuvieron a lado de su jefe.

Cuando Severus Snape estaba rodeado por hombres en batas blancas, desde el umbral de la puerta la mujer que alguna vez le salvo la vida, se cruzaba de brazos, y susurraba... Bienvenido...

* * *

 **Espero les haya parecido buena esta ultima escena, confieso que no qudo como lo imagines, sin embargo espero les haya gustado... Pasaron muchas cosas en el capitulo espero no haberlos acribillado con acontecimientos... perdon nuevamente por mi retraso, pero de verdad siempre los tengo en mis pensamientos, nunca creanme abandonaria el fic...espero este apitulo se merezca un comentario...Danny Uley Snape**


End file.
